Armadilha
by Padma Raven
Summary: Para ele,tudo foi apenas um jogo.Mas onde só buscava prazer acabou encontrando o amor.E esse amor era uma teia da qual ele não sabia como escapar.Ela o envolveu de tal modo que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.Quem dará o xeque-mate neste jogo?
1. Start

START

"Pra que me dizer

Se não é capaz?

Te pego na saída 

E vamos ver quem vai ficar.

Pra que me dizer

Se não é capaz?

Te pego na saída 

E vamos ver quem vai ganhar."

* * *

Em uma manhã quente de sábado, todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam no campo de quadribol. Uma partida decisiva entre Gryffindor e Huffflepuff estava prestes a começar.

Luna Lovegood chegou às arquibancadas que sua Casa dividia com a Slytherin. Estava sozinha, como de costume, e carregava várias guloseimas para se distrair durante o jogo.

Depois de algum tempo passou a observar a partida com ar de tédio. E então percebeu que alguém ocupava o lugar ao seu lado.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Ela apenas notou sua presença e logo desviou a atenção. O rapaz não se deu conta de quem estava ali. Mas depois de alguns minutos, aqueles longos cabelos loiros lhe chamaram a atenção.

Sentiu seu interesse crescer antes que pudesse descobrir quem era a garota. Ao olhar com atenção, reconheceu-a e se surpreendeu. Até que de perto a "Di Lua" era atraente...

Estava sozinho mesmo. Por que não tentar?

-Olá Lovegood! –Cumprimentou-a.

A loira se surpreendeu como se fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo alguém se dirigir a ela. Porém, ao ver quem era, deu um sorriso fraco.

-Olá Malfoy- respondeu, com serenidade.

-Está bonita hoje.

-Ãhn? Ah... Obrigada.

A garota ficou vermelha e Draco achou graça.

-Nunca tinha reparado que seus cabelos eram tão lindos.

-Ah, pare com isso, Malfoy - ela respondeu, sem graça, mas sorrindo. –Estão um pouco maltratados.

-Pois não parecem. Você está realmente linda.

Luna sabia Draco era uma pessoa arrogante e prepotente, mas não podia negar que era lindo e que naquele momento estava sendo bastante agradável. Não sabia o que dizer para continuarem conversando, mas ele parecia disposto a não deixar a conversa acabar e continuou falando.

-Está torcendo para quem?

-Ah, gosto da Gryffindor. Meus amigos são de lá.

-Então hoje vou torcer por eles também.

-Você? Da Slytherin? Torcendo pela Gryffindor? Desculpe-me, mas nem eu acredito nessa!

-Bem, se eu disser que estou torcendo pela Hufflepuff, você vai ficar brava comigo e eu perderia a oportunidade de olhar esses seus olhos lindos.

Luna ficou boquiaberta. Nunca esperara ouvir tais palavras, ainda mais vindas do Malfoy. Enquanto seu cérebro processava a informação, Draco chegou mais perto e acariciou seus cabelos. Então aproximou seu rosto do dela e disse:

-Além do que, você é bonita demais para ficar aqui sozinha.

Luna nunca tinha imaginado beijar o Malfoy um dia. Mas... Por que não?

Deixou-se envolver e para sua surpresa, foi muito bom. Não sabia que Draco Malfoy podia ser tão carinhoso e gentil. Esqueceu-se do jogo e desfrutou o momento o máximo que pôde, sem se preocupar com o que aconteceria depois.

* * *

Luna tinha esperado que ficasse só naquilo. Um encontro, um beijo e nada mais. Tinha sido muito bom, mas para ela, não se repetiria.

Para sua surpresa na manhã seguinte, enquanto se dirigia ao salão principal, deparou com Draco no meio do caminho.

-Olá Luna!

-Oi Draco! Tudo bem?

-Melhor agora com você aqui.

Luna sorriu, encabulada.

-Você quer falar comigo?

-Sim. Quero tomar o café da manhã com você. Vamos?

Ela não esperava por isso.

-Ah... Claro! Mas como vamos fazer se somos de casas diferentes?

-Não se preocupe, meus colegas não se importarão de tê-la sentada conosco.

Assim, dirigiram-se à mesa da Slytherin e fizeram sua refeição.

Enquanto isso, na mesa da Gryffindor, os amigos de Luna olhavam incrédulos e desconfiados. Já sabiam que ela e Draco tinham estado juntos durante o jogo, mas vendo com os próprios olhos achavam tudo muito suspeito.

Ao terminarem, Luna e Draco retiraram-se do Salão, sob os olhares curiosos de várias pessoas. Chegando ao saguão de entrada, Draco disse a Luna para se encontrarem na hora do almoço. Ela aquiesceu. Os dois se beijaram e seguiram para suas respectivas aulas.

No fim daquele dia toda a Hogwarts sabia que Luna e Draco estavam namorando.

* * *

N/A.: Olá pessoas!

Aí está Armadilha, revista e atualizada de acordo com as novas regras ortográficas e com algumas cenas novas.

Esta é uma das fanfics que mais gostei de escrever. Parece estranho, Draco Malfoy assim, bonzinho,não é?

Pois leiam e descubram o que está por trás disso...

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma música chamada Emboscada, da Pitty, e em uma fanart que vi no google...

Agora, a 'ficha técnica' da fic:

Beta-reader: Florilicious

Capista: Tinkerbell

Como esta história está finalizada, não terei como agradecer a quem comentar futuramente em atualizações, por isso peço a quem comentar que, se possível, deixe um e-mail para que eu possa responder. Ok?

Bom, é isso. Aproveitem, e muito obrigada por lerem!!!

Bjs! Padma


	2. Blefe

N/A: Este capítulo contém cenas adultas. Fiquem de olho na classificação!

* * *

BLEFE

"Reze suas preces e não conte com ninguém

Veja tudo como se não houvesse amanhã

Porque parece um dia tão normal

Mas em cada esquina você pode vacilar"

* * *

Era um namoro estranho. Após a primeira semana, os dois quase não eram mais vistos andando juntos pela escola, pois Draco fazia questão de buscar Luna para tomarem o café da manhã, mas depois sempre a levava para algum lugar onde pudessem ficar a sós. Na hora do almoço e do jantar se separavam, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de fazê-la voltar logo para a Sala Comunal. A impressão geral era de que Draco queria isolar a namorada dos demais.

Os amigos de Luna nada diziam a respeito. Procuravam não comentar o assunto. Sabiam que ela estava feliz e não queriam fazê-la pensar que pretendiam acabar com seu namoro.

Apesar das estranhas atitudes de Draco quando estavam em público, a sós o namoro era cheio de carinhos. Ele fazia de tudo para agradar a Luna, levando doces e presentinhos para a garota, surpreendendo-a com flores. Ela não podia negar que estava muito feliz.

-Draco, nunca imaginei que poderíamos ser tão felizes juntos!

-E se eu soubesse o quanto seria bom, já teria te procurado há mais tempo.

E assim os dias se passavam, Luna gostando cada vez mais de Draco e ele aparentemente satisfeito.

O Natal se aproximava. Num entardecer frio em que os dois namoravam em Hogsmeade, Draco disse a Luna:

-Quero que vá em minha casa nas férias de Natal. Não vou aguentar ficar tanto tempo longe de você. Posso te esperar?

-Não sei o que papai planejou para fazermos nas férias, mas se não houver impedimento, passo lá sim! Vai ser legal conhecer a sua casa!

Draco sorriu. Estava certo de que as ideias que fervilhavam em sua mente dariam certo

* * *

Em uma tarde chuvosa e fria, Luna chegou à Mansão Malfoy. Estava ansiosa para conhecer os pais do seu namorado. Escolhera cuidadosamente a sua melhor roupa e estava bastante elegante, apesar de fora dos seus padrões "normais".

Já na porta de entrada, bateu. Ouviu passos se aproximando e logo depois seu namorado apareceu. Recebeu-a com um beijo e a convidou para entrar.

-Estou ansiosa para conhecer seus pais, Draco! Onde eles estão?

-Saíram, mas logo estarão de volta. Você está encantadora!

-Ah, obrigada–ela disse um pouco decepcionada por não encontrar logo os pais dele.

Draco a beijou outra vez, mas agora foi diferente. Foi um beijo mais intenso, lascivo, cheio de segundas intenções. Um calor diferente, uma nova sensação nasceu em Luna e ela percebeu que o desejava. Sentiu que o rapaz que a abraçava e beijava naquele momento havia se tornado mais do que um simples namoradinho. Ele buscava algo mais sério agora e ela estava disposta a ir mais adiante, pois o amava e tinha certeza de que era amada também.

"Você não tem ideias

Pra acompanhar a moda

Tratando as meninas

Como se fossem lixo..."

Draco levou a namorada até o seu quarto, depois de dar uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre a ausência dos pais na casa.

Impressionante como uma garota apaixonada pode ser tola, pensou. Saudades? Que nada! Queria era diversão. Não lhe faltavam garotas com quem conseguir o que ele faria com Luna, mas naquele caso era diferente... Para ele foi um jogo, que começou no dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Ele só queria ficar com ela naquele dia, mas a menina revelou-se mais agradável do que esperara. Foi divertido brincar de conquistá-la. Era bom tê-la por perto. E tinha valido a pena: agora sabia que ela não tinha sido de nenhum outro. Era um desperdício não desfrutar de tudo que ela poderia lhe oferecer...

Ele tirou a blusa da garota e admirou seu colo alvo e singelo. Notou a delicada peça em tons cor-de-rosa que protegia seus seios da nudez e sorriu, enquanto por dentro a ridicularizava por usar algo tão romântico. Tirou a peça e atirou-a para longe, e seguiu despindo-a enquanto a beijava e a sentia cada vez mais entregue, cada vez mais rendida...

* * *

Ela estava nervosa. Queria muito viver aquele momento, não havia nada demais: ele era o seu namorado. Apesar de tudo estar acontecendo de um modo inesperado, Luna estava feliz. Mas não podia deixar de estar tensa ao senti-lo tocar seu corpo daquele modo tão íntimo, sentir seus braços a envolvendo vigorosamente.

Ele a fez se deitar. Encarou-a e sorriu para ela, que devolveu o sorriso sem saber se deveria fazer ou falar alguma coisa. Disse simplesmente: "Eu te amo". Ele disse o mesmo.

Então de repente sentiu os seus corpos se encontrarem de um modo completamente novo.

Mas alguma coisa estava diferente do que tinha imaginado.

Sentiu Draco possui-la bruscamente, de um modo quase selvagem. Não pôde acompanhar seu ritmo e nem conter um grito de dor. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser assim, tão invasivo, tão bruto. Pensava que haveria mais troca, mais carinho, mais amor, menos pressa...

Alheio às expressões de dor da garota, Draco seguia com seus movimentos fortes. Ele sim parecia estar gostando, mas para ela estava sendo terrível.

-Draco, está me machucando - ela disse, arquejando.

Ele não pareceu ouvi-la e continuou. "Talvez seja pelo meu nervosismo", pensou, tentando relaxar.

Depois de algum tempo, os movimentos de Draco tornaram-se menos intensos e ela sentiu um pouco do prazer que esperara desde o princípio. Disse novamente que o amava e pediu que ele não a deixasse.

Mas havia imaginado as coisas de um modo tão diferente...

Naquele momento a dor e o prazer se misturavam em seu corpo. Luna não sabia o que era mais forte agora, se a felicidade por tornar-se mulher nos braços de Draco ou se a dor que estava sentindo com aquela relação tão violenta e tão diferente do que ela esperara.

* * *

"...Ou então espécie rara

Só a você pertence

Ou então espécie rara

Que você não respeita..."

Ele estava exultante. Cada beijo, cada palavra friamente calculada, cada pequena mentira ou omissão tinha valido a pena. Ele finalmente a tinha.

Estava satisfeito por possuir uma garota diferente de todas que já haviam passado por sua cama. Não era uma daquelas fáceis, que bastava estalar os dedos e viria correndo. Aquela foi conquistada. Não tinha sido de ninguém. Sempre quis experimentar uma garota virgem, e finalmente conseguira... E não era uma garota qualquer. Era a amiga de seus inimigos. Estava ali, completamente dele: Knock-Out.

Abraçava e beijava afoito. Queria chegar logo ao que interessava. Não ia perder tempo com gracinhas. Sorriu quando ela disse que o amava, disse amá-la também. Não gostava tanto assim, mas o que importava uma mentirinha numa hora daquelas?

Fez sua primeira investida e sentiu o corpo dela se contrair. Ela gritou. Devia ter doído. Mas o que importava? Ele estava gostando, estava se satisfazendo. Isso era o mais importante.

Tinha esperado muito para que aquele momento chegasse. Esqueceu-se de beijá-la ou de acariciá-la: segurou suas mãos acima da cabeça, para visualizar seu rosto. E a via com os olhos fechados, apertando-os a cada movimento seu. Ela disse que ele a estava machucando e isso o fez intensificar os movimentos. Sua boca deixava escapar sons discretos e isso o excitava. Quanto menos sons havia, mais vontade ele tinha de ouvi-los. "Eu te amo, Draco, não me deixe!", a garota disse ofegante, e isso o deixou ainda mais aceso, e ele pôs ainda mais força nos seus gestos, para ela sentir o quanto ele estava presente. Olhou o rosto dela, seus olhos fechados, a paixão estampada ali, mas também a dor. A dor... Como aquilo o excitava... A perversão o dominava ao provocar a dor e o prazer naquele corpo no mesmo instante. Fitou-a novamente e ao vê-la, imaginou que poderia usá-la para experimentar tudo o que quisesse. Poderia dar asas aos seus desejos mais impublicáveis, mas não o faria. Não desta vez, com ela tão despreparada...

E ele seguiu possuindo-a, movimentando-se rudemente sobre a garota, ouvindo sua respiração ofegante e sentindo-se o maior homem do mundo, porque finalmente tinha a mulher que conquistara apenas para aquele objetivo.

* * *

Ela não compreendia o que sentia naquele momento. Por um lado se sentia feliz por estar com ele, pois era o homem que amava. Tornava-se uma mulher naquele instante, e com ele, seu namorado, o seu Draco, que dominava o seu coração desde o primeiro beijo. Mas era tão estranho ele não beijá-la, não acariciá-la... E aquela dor toda, será que era só o nervosismo? Se ele ao menos fosse mais delicado em seus movimentos, fosse mais devagar... Tentou sinalizar, mover-se de modo que ele entendesse o que ela estava sentindo. Mas cada movimento seu era interpretado como aprovação ao que ele fazia, e ele intensificava seus gestos, e agora havia lágrimas misturadas ao suor em seu rosto.

Então, finalmente, os movimentos cessaram. "Acabou?", pensou ela, e mal tinha pensado quando sentiu um puxão em seus cabelos. Deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa e mal tinha se dado conta do que estava acontecendo quando se viu sentada na beira da cama. Draco estava de pé à sua frente.

-Vamos lá, mocinha. Abra a boca e seja boazinha com ele. – Disse, segundos antes de colocar as mãos na cabeça dela e forçar sua boca contra seu sexo.

"Não quero fazer isso", pensou ela, assustada. Mas achou que devia ser assim mesmo e que talvez ela é que estivesse desinformada. Assim, obedeceu e o abocanhou desajeitada.

-Devagar! Cuidado para não me machucar. Faz assim, olha. – Dizia, movimentando a cabeça dela e dizendo o que era para ser feito, até senti-la se mover espontaneamente.

Draco puxava os cabelos de Luna com força, gemendo cada vez mais alto e intensamente. Ela apenas continuava seguindo o que ele a orientara a fazer.

De repente a boca de Luna se encheu de um líquido viscoso e ela sentiu sua cabeça ser arremessada para longe, com força. Enquanto notava Draco caindo na cama ao seu lado, ela se levantou com a mão na boca, querendo se livrar daquela coisa que estava lhe provocando nojo e náusea.

Draco levantou-se e foi até ela, ofegante:

-Nada disso! Não vai desperdiçar as minhas sementinhas, vai? Nem pensar. – Declarou, sarcástico, e agarrou seus cabelos outra vez, puxando sua cabeça para trás. –Engole.

Confusa e enjoada, ela obedeceu.

Draco a soltou e sentou-se na cama, bebendo um copo d'água. Luna sentou se ao seu lado e sentiu sua respiração se recompor lentamente. Ouvia a dele fazendo o mesmo.

Esperou carinho, um abraço ou o toque dele em seu rosto. Então ele a fez virar e lhe deu um profundo beijo. Logo depois, estava de pé e recolhia as próprias roupas e deixando-a sozinha, foi até o banheiro se arrumar.

* * *

-Luna. Luna!

A garota despertou. Havia adormecido enquanto ele se aprontava.

-Levante-se, vá se arrumar-disse Draco, num tom sério. –Logo meus pais estarão aqui.

-E o que há de errado? Não foi para isso que me convidou? Para conhecer seus pais?

Draco deu um sorriso um tanto sarcástico e respondeu:

-Sim, mas eles perceberão o que aconteceu e não vão gostar. –E sonsamente acrescentou: -É a primeira vez que trago uma namorada aqui, eles sempre disseram que não era de bom tom... Você me entende, não é?

-Ah, claro... -Ela respondeu. Juntou suas roupas, sem notar que sua delicada lingerie rosa estava em um canto distante, e foi se arrumar.

Será que era assim mesmo, pensou ela, depois de tanta intimidade recebia somente distância e frieza? Enquanto se arrumava, imaginou que talvez estivesse estranhando a situação apenas por ser a primeira vez. Ela tinha sido de Draco, eles se amavam e isso era o mais importante.

Já recomposta, voltou ao quarto.

Draco parecia ansioso.

-Vamos logo, antes que eles cheguem!

Segurou a mão dela e desceu as elegantes escadarias de sua casa.

Chegando ao hall de entrada, Luna olhou-o nos olhos e sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver que ele parecia feliz. Perguntou:

-Quando nos veremos novamente?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta e respondeu:

-Ah... Meus pais querem me arrastar para uma pequena viagem. Nos veremos em Hogwarts, meu anjo.

Ela pareceu contrariada, mas sorriu e o beijou.

-Até lá, então. Te amo!

-Também te amo - ele respondeu, e a conduziu até a porta.

Luna nunca saberia da risada debochada e maldosa dada por Draco ao vê-la indo embora após realizar seu desejo sórdido.

* * *

Luna ouviu a porta se fechando às suas costas.

Uma estranha sensação de desamparo começou a engolfá-la.

"Não há nada errado. Ele é o meu namorado. Um dia iria acontecer mesmo. Só doeu porque foi a primeira vez", repetia mentalmente, querendo acreditar.

Muitas vezes tinha pensado em como aquele momento aconteceria, mas a realidade foi bem distante das suas ilusões. E sem compreender realmente o que estava sentindo, tentava se convencer de que estava tudo bem.

Por que sentia tanto peso sobre si? Por que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas? Não entendia que sensação estranha era aquela.

Talvez se tivessem conversado... Se ela pudesse ter se preparado antes... Mas foi tudo tão repentino, e ela não poderia se negar àquilo. "Não há nada errado. Nada errado", repetia.

Caminhou a esmo pela rua, seu corpo ainda carregando a dor que aquela relação lhe causara. Luna andava com os braços ao redor do corpo, abraçando-se como se pedisse proteção. Sentia-se como se cada par de olhos estivesse voltado para ela, testemunhando aquele momento que deveria ter sido só seu... E de Draco. Seria vergonha? Mas vergonha de quê? A confusão em sua mente não passava e ela tentava entender o que sentia naquele instante.

Sentou-se no cantinho do ônibus trouxa que a levou para casa, de cabeça baixa, querendo esconder-se, sem saber do quê.

Entrou lentamente em casa, e ao cumprimentar o pai, não teve coragem de encará-lo. Ele perguntou o que ela tinha. Parecia assustada. Mas ela respondeu que estava tudo bem para o pai, que nem imaginava que ela tinha um namorado.

Chegou ao seu quarto e se encolheu na cama. Respirou fundo e pensou:

"Tudo bem. Amanhã ele vai me mandar uma coruja e falar de hoje. E aí vou me sentir melhor."

Deu um sorriso, certa de que era isso que ia acontecer.

Mas por algum motivo, naquela noite não quis olhar para o espelho.

* * *

"Ou então espécie rara

Que é só um objeto

Pra usar e jogar fora

Depois de ter prazer."

Dias depois...

Sentada em seu quarto, Luna refletia sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Draco lhe avisara que ia viajar, mas mesmo assim ela esperara receber uma carta, um bilhete, qualquer coisa que demonstrasse que aquele dia tinha sido especial. Mas nada aconteceu. De fato, era como se nada de especial tivesse realmente acontecido.

Encolhida em sua cama, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, sentia muitas saudades do namorado, mas estava confusa com os rumos que a relação tomaria dali para frente.

"Não é que eu não esteja feliz", pensava ela, "mas não posso fingir que foi bom. Só não foi pior porque foi com ele, e eu o amo. Talvez tenha sido porque era a primeira vez e eu não sabia muita coisa. Será que ele gostou? Na próxima vez deve ser melhor. De qualquer modo, nós conversaremos e tenho certeza de que vamos nos entender."

Era como se lhe tivessem roubado algo. Não algo material ou físico, mas talvez a emoção daquele momento. Um sentimento que ela havia idealizado por tanto tempo e que lhe escapou por entre os dedos, substituído pela dor.

As dúvidas povoavam sua mente e inconscientemente tentava arranjar justificativas para o fato de achar que a transa tinha sido ruim. Por trás do seu ar sonhador havia uma tristeza que até seu pai notou. Perguntou à filha o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não poderia contar a ele. Não era um assunto tão fácil de dividir com o próprio pai.

"Nunca senti tanta falta da mamãe como agora", pensou. "Ela me entenderia. Poderia ter me aconselhado antes e me orientar agora. Estou tão confusa!"

Pensou em Ginny. Eram amigas, quem sabe ela pudesse ajudar? Mas a ruiva odiava Draco, não seria compreensiva. Assim, decidiu guardar o segredo consigo e esperar o momento de conversar com seu namorado, para entender por que as coisas tinham se saído daquele jeito.

EM HOGWARTS

Luna estava de volta a Hogwarts, depois de uma temporada longe de Draco.

Esperou por uma carta, uma visita, qualquer sinal de vida da parte do namorado. Mas ele havia sumido do mapa. Como tinha dito que iria viajar, a garota acreditava que ele estivera fora e só agora poderiam se encontrar.

Como tinha chegado à noite, não pôde procurá-lo. Na manhã seguinte levantou-se cedo e se arrumou com todo o cuidado para então encontrá-lo. Seus cabelos estavam impecavelmente penteados, sabia que era o que ele mais gostava. Feliz, dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal ansiosa para abraçá-lo.

Quando estava bem próxima ao Salão, duas garotas a interceptaram.

-Oi Luna!

-Olá! – respondeu, achando estranho que alguém a cumprimentasse assim, sem mais nem menos.

-É verdade o que o Malfoy está comentando com os amigos dele lá no Salão?

-O que? Perguntou a loira, ingenuamente.

As duas garotas riram e coraram. Luna ficou apreensiva.

-O que ele disse? – Voltou a indagar.

-Bom... Ele comentou que as férias de vocês foram animadas e quentes...

-C-como assim? – Luna não queria acreditar no que estava pensando.

As garotas riram e foram embora.

Luna dirigiu-se ao Salão, com um aperto no peito. O que estava acontecendo? Saberiam do que havia acontecido? Mas como Draco ia contar isso assim, no Salão? Tinha sido uma coisa íntima! Algo entre eles! Será que ele seria capaz de sair por aí contando para os outros o que só interessava aos dois?

Precisava vê-lo. Tinha que se certificar de que as garotas estavam enganadas.

Ao chegar ao Salão, Luna viu Draco cercado pelos colegas, como se estivesse contando algo muito interessante. À chegada da garota, o grupo se dispersou e ela percebeu o loiro guardando alguma coisa nas vestes apressadamente.

-Oi Luna! Como vai?

-Preciso falar com você. Em particular.

Ao ouvirem Luna, os amigos de Draco fizeram sons maldosos, sugerindo que ela desejava alguma coisa mais íntima.

-Ora, Luna. O que você quiser falar pode dizer aqui. Meus amigos são de confiança.

Os garotos riram.

-E o que você estava contando aos seus amigos, posso saber?

-Ah... Contei a eles – Draco sorriu sarcasticamente, enquanto esticava as mãos para acariciar os cabelos de Luna - como foi animada a nossa noite.

Os garotos tornaram a rir e alguns assoviaram. Luna ficou boquiaberta.

-Por que você contou a eles? Era uma coisa nossa! Como pôde? – Disse num fio de voz.

-Ah, garota, não enche! – Draco respondeu, fazendo pouco caso.

-Não enche? Estou há duas semanas esperando por você e é isso o que tem a me dizer?

Draco não gostou de ser pressionado. Amarrou a cara e retrucou:

-Pois que esperasse! Não estou ao seu dispor.

-Sou sua namorada! Merecia um pouco mais de consideração, você não acha? –Ela disse incrédula.

-Namorada? – Ele riu, debochando. – Eu só queria transar com você. E valeu a pena. Você é bem gostosa. Mas é só isso.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Indignada e humilhada, só encontrou forças para dizer, com os dentes cerrados:

-Seu desgraçado! Eu te odeio!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, ironicamente.

-Me odeia? Não foi isso que me disse quando eu estava por cima de você.

E imitando Luna com crueldade, falou:

-Eu te amo, Draco, não me deixe!

Houve uma explosão de risos, mais assovios e sons desagradáveis. Um dos garotos gritou:

-Olha, Di Lua, quando estiver entediada vá me procurar lá na Slytherin!

Ela estava pregada no chão, sem conseguir pensar em como sair dali. Então disse, novamente num fio de voz:

-Você não tinha o direito, seu ordinário!

Ele olhou-a com desdém e respondeu:

-Dá um tempo, garota. Já estou de saco cheio de você. Vá procurar o que fazer e me deixe em paz. Ah, e acho que você esqueceu isso.

E tirou das vestes a lingerie rosa esquecida por Luna, atirando-a em cima da garota.

Depois disso saiu, deixando-a ali exposta, humilhada diante de todos.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Luna dirigiu-se à mesa de sua Casa. Sentou-se, com a respiração ofegante e sua cabeça revolta num turbilhão. Segurou uma colher com alguma coisa que nem se deu o trabalho de saber o que era, mas parecia tão pesada que não conseguia tirá-la da travessa.

Então sentiu uma mão tirando a colher da sua, e um segundo depois alguém a fazia levantar-se.

-Venha. Vamos sair daqui.

Ela não se opôs, embora não notasse quem era. Ouviu a pessoa ralhando com alguém à volta: "O que estão olhando? Vão procurar o que fazer! Idiotas!" Sentiu-se grata, fosse quem fosse.

Quando deu por si, estava nos jardins da escola. Então olhou para o lado, para descobrir a identidade daquele que o amparava.

Era Ron Weasley.

Ele a fez se sentar e sentou-se diante dela. A garota ficou de cabeça baixa.

-Obrigada. - Murmurou.

-De nada. Eu ouvi boatos antes de chegar ao Salão, vi Malfoy às gargalhadas e quando entrei a vi naquele estado. Então o que ele disse é verdade?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ron suspirou.

-Malfoy é um porco. Não podia ter feito isso com você.

Ainda sem olhar para Ron, Luna afundou o rosto nas mãos.

-Estou tão envergonhada!

-Ora, Luna, você não fez nada de errado. Todos sabem que estavam namorando. Ele é que não tem caráter, por isso quis brincar com você.

Luna sentia o rosto queimando. Não estava chorando, mas o ar parecia pesado. Não conseguia encarar o amigo que tentava consolá-la. Estava imaginando se poderia passar despercebida pelo saguão de entrada e voltar ao dormitório: não conseguiria assistir às aulas daquele dia.

Então mais alguém se juntou a eles.

-Olá Luna.

-Oi Ginny.

-Eu soube do que houve. Lamento. Você não merecia.

Luna ergueu um pouco a cabeça, tornando seus olhos visíveis. Murmurou um agradecimento e ao olhar nos olhos da amiga baixou os seus outra vez.

-Luna, não fique assim por causa dele. Malfoy não merece um segundo de sua tristeza- Disse Ginny que, sentindo tanta pena ao ver a amiga naquele estado tão frágil, a abraçou.

-Sabíamos que ele ia aprontar alguma desde o começo - completou Ron. – Era questão de tempo, tínhamos certeza. Mas não podíamos fazer nada sem saber o que ele estava planejando. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse descer tão baixo.

-Nem eu - respondeu a loira. - Ele parecia gostar de mim de verdade. Fui tão burra! Como pude me deixar enganar?

-Malfoy é ardiloso, Luna. Ele sabe o que fazer para conseguir o que quer. Não se culpe. Com certeza você não é a primeira garota que ele engana.

-Sim, Ron, mas não entendo a necessidade de me humilhar diante dos outros.

-Certamente para ele foi um divertimento. Mas tente superar isso. Vamos. Está na hora das aulas começarem.

-Ãh? Ah, okay. Aulas. Vamos.

Os amigos acompanharam Luna até o saguão de entrada, de onde seguiram para suas respectivas salas. Luna esperou que eles desaparecessem para subir as escadarias correndo. Enfiou-se no dormitório feminino, desejando sumir e não reaparecer nunca mais.

* * *

N/A: Oi gente!

E aí, o que acharam do capítulo?

Ele mostra como alguns caras podem ser bem canalhas quando só estão busca de diversão. E como algumas garotas sofrem nas mãos desses caras. Pobre Luna!

Aguardem os próximos capítulos!!!

Bjs !

Padma


	3. A virada

A VIRADA

"Então,vê se se cuida rapaz

Então estamos quase quites

Se ainda não percebeu

Isso é uma emboscada,

Armadilha..."

Três semanas haviam se passado.

* * *

Durante esse tempo, Luna conseguiu evitar a presença do Malfoy, com muito esforço. A temporada como namorada do rapaz lhe fez conhecer seus horários de refeições e outros hábitos. Assim, não se encontraram e nas raras vezes em que estiveram ao mesmo tempo no Salão Principal, Luna teve o cuidado de sentar-se de costas para ele e sair sem olhar em sua direção.

Por uma ou duas vezes pensou em procurá-lo para tirar satisfações, tentar entender o porquê da atitude dele. Mas lembrou-se imediatamente das suas palavras. Não havia dúvidas: não passara de um brinquedo em suas mãos. Magoada e desiludida, desistiu.

Draco, por sua vez, não dava a menor importância ao que tinha feito. Continuava tão arrogante e cheio de si como sempre e segundo Luna sabia, ainda colhia os louros pelo que tinha feito. O fato ainda era citado pelos colegas dele e comentado entre risos. Ele tinha se tornado o conquistador, o galã, pelo menos para seus colegas.

A loira ainda passou por momentos de tensão após uma conversa com Ginny:

-Você vai superar isso, Luna. Sei que é uma garota forte. O pior já passou.

-Sem dúvida. Essa história não poderia ter ficado pior do que isso.

-Poderia sim. Você poderia ter engravidado. Mas Draco não é burro. É claro que ele lhe deu a poção.

-Poção? – Indagou Luna, surpresa. – Não me lembro de ter tomado nada naquele dia.

-Não? Como não? Todo bruxo dá a poção para a namorada antes de fazer amor pela primeira vez, é como um ritual! Uma poção contraceptiva. Eles acham que as garotas ficam mais tranquilas, seguras de que não vão acabar com um bebê para cuidar. Até esses bruxos de mau caráter como o Draco usam! Aliás, o apelido da poção é "Noite feliz".

-Ele não me deu nada para beber. Posso garantir.

Ginny fez uma cara de preocupação que deixou Luna assustada:

-Bom, se ele não lhe deu, certamente usou um preservativo, não é? Tanto melhor. Aquele pervertido bem que poderia ter alguma doença.

-Não usou não. Tenho certeza disso. – Respondeu a loira, sem entrar em detalhes e ficando apreensiva.

Ginny arregalou os olhos:

-Luna, por Merlin, me diga que seu ciclo não está atrasado.

-Na verdade eu estou esperando há duas semanas.

Ginny suspirou profundamente e Luna entrou em pânico.

-Ginny, por Merlin! O que você está querendo dizer?

-Que você precisa de uma consulta médica agora mesmo!

A ruiva agarrou a mão da amiga e correu para a ala hospitalar.

* * *

-Não, não e não, senhorita Weasley!

-Mas madame Pomfrey! É urgente!

-Como sempre, não é? Várias moças de sua idade vêm aqui desesperadas com seus problemas urgentes que nada mais são do que frutos da irresponsabilidade.

-Garanto que agora é diferente.

A bruxa suspirou, cansada.

-Senhorita, compreenda como isto é complicado. Antes eu fornecia as poções contraceptivas para as meninas, por entender que era melhor do que deixarem fazer o que queriam sem se prevenir. Mas então começaram a aparecer os pedidos de testes de gravidez. Percebi que estava me arriscando à toa, pois pediam as poções e não usavam. Por isso não posso lhe ajudar. Não posso colocar minha cabeça a prêmio por nada.

Ginny falou de modo ansioso:

-É diferente desta vez. A menina que está precisando do teste foi muito ingênua.

-Conheço essa história. – Ela sorriu com ironia. – Todas são muito inocentes.

-Neste caso é sim. Ela nunca tinha conversado sobre sexo com ninguém, nem comigo, que sou amiga dela. O namorado não falou nada, não conversou antes. Convidou-a para uma visita à sua casa e quando ela chegou, simplesmente a arrastou para o quarto e fez o que quis com ela. Depois sumiu, e quando se reencontraram ele disse que só queria isso mesmo, levá-la para a cama, e a deixou. Imagine como ela está se sentindo.

-Realmente, é uma situação complicada. – Refletiu a mulher.

-Ela está desesperada. A menstruação atrasou e ela nem desconfiou o que poderia significar. Se estiver mesmo grávida, nem imagina o que fará. Ela não tem mãe e o ex namorado é um canalha. O pai nem sabe que ela teve um namorado e ela só pensa no que ele fará quando descobrir, caso ela esteja mesmo esperando um bebê.

Madame Pomfrey ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. Ginny continuou tentando convencê-la.

-Ela está ali fora aguardando. Veja como está angustiada! – Disse, puxando a mão da bruxa para que olhasse através do vidro da porta. Ao ver de quem se tratava, ela tomou um susto:

-Por Merlin! É a senhorita Lovegood!

-Sim. Então já se conhecem?

-Sim. – Respondeu a mulher, sentindo pena da loira. – Realmente ela é muito ingênua. Ainda novinha esteve aqui, tinha uns 13 anos, desesperada por ter se tornado mocinha. Não entendia nada do que estava havendo com o próprio corpo. Tive que explicar tudo a ela. Me deu tanta tristeza ver uma menina assim, sem mãe e sem amigas!

-Pois é. – Comentou Ginny. – E ainda arruma um cretino desses como namorado.

-Como puderam tratá-la assim? Ela é tão boazinha! – A bruxa estava olhando para Luna.

A loira estava de pé na entrada da Ala hospitalar. Tinha os braços ora cruzados, ora pra trás. Às vezes passava as mãos pelo rosto, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo. Depois parava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos caindo dos lados e escondendo quase todo o seu rosto. Apertava os lábios e respirava rapidamente. Estava uma pilha de nervos.

-Esse é o problema. É boazinha demais, por isso o safado se aproveitou dela. Então, madame Pomfrey. Posso contar com sua ajuda?

-Sim. Neste caso tenho que ser compreensiva. Vá até lá e mande-a entrar.

Momentos depois...

-Aqui está o resultado, senhorita: negativo. Você não está grávida.

Luna deu um longo suspiro, completamente aliviada.

-Ah, que bom! Eu estava apavorada!

-Mas tenha mais juízo de agora em diante. Seja esperta. Se você não se cuidar, ninguém cuidará de você.

-Pode deixar. – Respondeu a loira, um sorriso se desenhando em seu rosto, antes tão tenso. - Tudo o que não preciso é ter um bebê agora. – Ia dizendo, quando olhou para a frente e viu Blaise Zabini na entrada da Ala Hospitalar.

Luna ficou séria outra vez e agradeceu rapidamente a Madame Pomfrey. Segurou a mão de Ginny e saiu apressada do local, sem notar que Blaise a observava, curioso.

Mais tarde, quando Luna saía do Salão Principal após o jantar, ouviu a voz de Blaise enquanto passava pela mesa da Slytherin:

-A Di Lua fez teste de gravidez, Malfoy. E aí, cara? Será que você vai ser papai?

Draco respondeu com desdém:

-Eu? É ruim, heim! Só comi aquela garota uma vez. Se estiver grávida, de mim é que não é!

Ao ouvir isso, Luna apressou o passo e saiu do Salão. Já fora dele, levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a correr, esbarrando em algumas pessoas. Correu até chegar ao dormitório, onde afundou o rosto no travesseiro, as lágrimas sufocando-a. "Por quê?", pensou. "Por que ele age assim? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Não me entreguei a ele por farra. Eu me entreguei por amor! Eu te amava tanto, seu cretino!"

Após este episódio, esforçou-se para não ter nenhum contato com Draco, nem mesmo dividir o espaço do Salão Principal com ele. A esta altura já sabia o que esperar dele, mas não estava preparada para as punhaladas que o loiro estava disposto a lhe dar.

Um dia, Luna deixou o Salão Principal após ser a última a jantar. Subia as escadas em direção à torre da Ravenclaw rapidamente. Ao virar em um corredor deparou com Draco Malfoy, quase dando um encontrão.

Ela ofegou com o susto e deu um passo para o lado, para se desviar dele. Para sua surpresa, porém, o loiro também chegou para o lado, impedindo a passagem com o corpo.

Luna deu um passo para o outro lado. Draco a acompanhou. Querendo sair da situação ela disse, irritada:

-Pare com isso, Draco! Deixe-me passar!

-Por que a pressa? Há tanto tempo não nos falamos! Já estou ficando com saudades...

-Não seja ridículo! Não tenho nada para falar com você. E não me perturbe!

Ela tentou passar por ele à força, mas o rapaz a segurou pela cintura e prensou-a contra a parede.

-Tire as mãos de cima de mim!

-Ora ora. Por que tão arredia? – Ele falava como se nada de errado tivesse acontecido. Como se uma longa lacuna estivesse entre o namoro com Luna e o instante atual.

-Não sei como você tem a cara-de-pau de falar comigo depois de tudo o que aprontou!

-Ah, não seja tão dura. Se você soubesse o quanto senti sua falta... Do seu gosto... Do seu cheiro...

Enquanto falava, Draco prensava Luna na parede cada vez mais. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a segurava com firmeza, beijando seu pescoço. A garota tentou em vão afastá-lo:

-Mentiroso. Sei que não pensou em mim nem mesmo um pouquinho.

-Sabe, é? Tem certeza? -Respondeu Draco, tocando o nariz dela com o seu e brincando com os lábios dela, roçando-os com os seus próprios, bem de leve.

Uma sensação estranha começou a percorrer o corpo de Luna. Ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava as coisas horríveis que Draco disse e fez e sentia repulsa por ser tocada por ele, também sentia acender o desejo que tinha existido no tempo do namoro. Era difícil sair dali, sentia a cabeça rodar e as pernas fraquejarem. Tentou escapar mais uma vez, mas ele a apertou mais fortemente contra a parede, encaixando as pernas dela entre as suas. Então, começou a beijá-la na boca com desejo.

Luna tentou resistir, mas não havia como fugir. Então, de um modo quase inconsciente, ela sentiu-se feliz por aquilo acontecer. Sentiu esperanças de que ele estivesse arrependido e lhe pedisse perdão. Então tudo voltaria a ser como antes, ele voltaria a ser o seu namorado, o seu Draco.

Draco, feliz por conseguir vencer a resistência da loira, apertou seu corpo contra o dela com mais vigor. Queria senti-la ali, bem perto. Sentiu a excitação chegando e lamentou por não estar com ela em um corredor escuro ou uma sala de aula vazia. Ela ofegou surpresa, sentindo os efeitos da proximidade de seus corpos dando sinais no corpo dele.

Draco encontrou uma brecha nas vestes de Luna e começou a procurar algum lugar em que pudesse tocar sua pele. "Malditas roupas femininas", pensou, ao colocar a mão por baixo da saia dela e perceber que usava meia-calça. Luna demonstrou espanto com aquele toque lascivo. Draco tentava desesperadamente tocar sua intimidade e ela fazia algum esforço para que ele não avançasse tanto. Finalmente ele desistiu, mas a apertou tão vigorosamente e sugou seu pescoço com tanta força que arrancou dela um gemido de prazer.

Eles pararam o beijo e se olharam por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para Luna perceber duas garotas passando pelo local e se espantando ao vê-la nos braços de Malfoy. Então ele parou de prensá-la e segurou suas duas mãos, erguendo-as até a altura dos ombros, segurando-as contra a parede. Retomou o beijo com mais intensidade, e um segundo depois os braços de Luna envolviam seu pescoço. "Seja meu, Draco", pensava ela. "Seja meu outra vez."

Já não dava para disfarçar, ela estava se entregando por inteiro naquele beijo e não era mais a força de Draco que a prendia, mas a sua própria vontade.

Depois de algum tempo, ofegantes e acalorados, eles se separaram e se olharam, acariciando os cabelos um do outro. Luna olhou para Draco de modo sereno e encostou sua testa na dele. O loiro passou um dedo pelo pescoço dela, alisando a marca que tinha deixado ali. Esboçou um sorriso, abraçou-a e disse:

-Eu estava pensando. Será que você não gostaria de repetir o que fizemos durante as férias lá em casa?

Draco sentiu-se arremessado pra longe de Luna, com tal força que bateu na parede oposta.

A garota o fuzilou com o olhar:

-Então era isso o que você queria? O que houve, Draco? Suas garotas estão ocupadas e eu era o último nome do seu caderninho?

Ele a olhou de modo insolente.

-Não. É que você era a mais próxima. Qual é o problema? Já fizemos uma vez, por que não repetir? Sei que você gostou-completou, tentando tocar o rosto dela, que se afastou.

-Você é imundo, Draco. Tão imundo quanto... Quanto... Quanto aquilo que os cachorros fazem e que suja o nosso pé!

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas fazendo pouco caso daquelas palavras e sufocou uma risada. A garota virou-se e retomou o caminho para sua Sala Comunal. "Fui tola. Ah, como fui idiota! Eu não podia ter permitido, não, não devia ter fraquejado!", murmurava para si, enquanto Draco voltava para as masmorras, satisfeito com o amasso inesperado, mas muito bem-vindo.

* * *

Sentia raiva de si mesma, e além da raiva, tinha nojo. Como pôde permitir que ele a tocasse novamente? Como pôde aceitar que a beijasse outra vez? Como pôde se entregar daquela maneira, depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito? Descobrir o resquício de sentimentos por Draco fez Luna sentir-se a mais tola das garotas.

Voltou para o seu dormitório, chateada. Na manhã seguinte procurou Ginny e contou sobre o acontecido.

-Draco agarrou você? –Perguntou Ginny, chocada. Luna fez que sim com a cabeça.

-E você deixou?

-Bem, Ginny, não tinha como não deixar se ele estava me agarrando! Mas o problema não é esse, e sim que eu não achei ruim! Eu devia ter achado, não devia?

-Não se trata de dever ou não. Se você não achou ruim, foi porque ainda gosta dele. Não é?

Luna suspirou. De cabeça baixa, acenou a cabeça positivamente.

-Sei que você não pode mandar no seu coração, mas é uma pena que ainda goste. Ele não a merece. Mas enfim... Depois de tudo o que aprontou, não deveria ter chegado perto de você. E as meninas que os viram certamente vão espalhar a fofoca.

-Sim, imagino que farão isso. Mas não posso ouvir nada pior do que ele mesmo já disse, não é?

-Como assim? Você não se importa?

-Não, Ginny. Francamente, o que isso vai mudar? Só gostaria de esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas.

-Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir.

-Bem, acho que sim. Agora quando penso nele sinto uma coisa ruim, como se fosse dor, sabe? Acho que estou bastante magoada.

Após conversarem, seguiram para suas aulas. Luna percebeu os olhares de algumas pessoas e por alguns instantes imaginou o que estariam pensando. Sentiu-se envergonhada, não pelos pensamentos dos outros, mas pelos seus próprios atos e sentimentos e pela satisfação que sentiu ao estar nos braços de Draco.

Precisava tirar aquilo de dentro dela.

De qualquer jeito.

Custasse o que custasse.

* * *

Luna estava sentada à janela do dormitório feminino. Não havia mais ninguém lá. Todos os seus colegas estavam na Sala Comunal, festejando a vitória da Casa em mais uma partida de quadribol. Ela, no entanto preferiu se isolar. Não estava com ânimo para festejos.

Olhava para as montanhas distantes e pensava em seus sentimentos com relação a Draco.

Estava muito magoada desde aquele beijo. Além da mágoa por ele tê-la usado novamente, ainda mais deixando bem claro a única coisa que desejava dela, havia o sentimento de culpa por ter sucumbido à sedução daquele que já a havia enganado uma vez.

Concluiu então que não havia mais amor em seu coração. A esperança de voltar para ele, que estava latente e só foi descoberta ao beijá-lo de novo, morrera de uma vez por todas. No lugar daqueles sentimentos havia apenas mágoa e uma ponta de raiva que ela sentia crescer mais e mais.

Um barulho despertou-a de suas divagações. Era Padma, parecendo animada. Ao ver Luna, pareceu espantada.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Todos estão lá embaixo, na festa! Vamos para lá!

-Ah, obrigada, Padma. Daqui a pouco estarei lá.

Padma pegou alguma coisa em seu armário e se aproximou de Luna:

-Vários garotos perguntaram por você. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, desceria logo para aproveitar! –E com uma piscadela saiu saltitante do dormitório.

Luna ficou mais de um minuto olhando para a porta por onde Padma desaparecera. Depois começou a pensar no significado das palavras da colega. "Vários garotos perguntaram por você. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, desceria logo para aproveitar." O que significava aquilo? Que os garotos finalmente a tinham notado? Ou que as fofocas espalhadas pelo Malfoy os fez pensar que Luna era sinônimo de diversão fácil? Será que a própria Padma tinha ido até lá a pedido deles, achando que ela era realmente dada a esse comportamento frívolo?

"Olha só no que me transformaram por sua causa, Draco. Muito obrigada", pensou, com um sorriso desanimado.

Repassou mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles, desde o primeiro beijo no campo de quadribol até o último, naquele maldito corredor. "Tantas mentiras", pensou. "Tantas palavras vazias. Tanta falsidade. Ele foi tão baixo, tão sórdido,tão vil. E eu confiei nele!"

Distraidamente se levantou da poltrona onde estava, indo em direção à sua cama. No caminho passou por um espelho e parou para observar o próprio rosto.

"Não sou feia", pensou, "mas me vejo tão triste. Eu não era assim. E estou desse jeito por causa dele. Não, ele não merece que eu fique assim. Essas olheiras e esse olhar sem brilho são um troféu para Draco. Enquanto eu estiver desse jeito ele pensará que me tem nas mãos."

Decidiu que a partir daquele dia não ficaria mais escondida na gaveta. Notou que seus olhos eram bonitos demais para ficarem ocultos atrás de lágrimas que não queriam cair. Dormiu mais cedo para que as olheiras sumissem e no dia seguinte escolheu uma bela maquiagem para adorná-los.

O segundo dia foi quando achou que suas roupas estavam velhas, feias e largas. Escreveu para o pai pedindo roupas novas.

No terceiro dia, achou que suas unhas estariam melhores se bem tratadas e pediu ajuda às colegas para cuidar delas.

O quarto dia foi aquele em que parou de andar de cabeça baixa e, de queixo erguido, passou a exibir o maior dos seus sorrisos.

No quinto dia percebeu que seus cabelos estavam sujos e descuidados, e perguntou-se o porquê disso. Lembrou então que era deles que Malfoy dizia gostar mais e concluiu que estava negligenciando os cuidados com eles por isso. Imediatamente começou a tratá-los.

No sexto dia, nem se lembrava mais que um dia tinha sido a namorada de Draco Malfoy.

E no sétimo dia ninguém podia deixar de notar que havia uma nova Luna Lovegood em Hogwarts.

"Mas se você achar que eu tô derrotado

Saiba que ainda estão rolando os dados

Porque o tempo...

O tempo não para..."

* * *

DIAS DEPOIS

Draco se dirigia às suas aulas, conversado com os amigos.

-Draco, você já reparou na Lovegood? Está uma gata! Parece que terminar com você fez muito bem a ela! – Disse Malcolm Baddock.

-Terminar? Nós nem começamos! –riu o loiro.

-Ah,qual é, Draco? Todo mundo sabe que vocês estavam namorando!

-Eu não namorei, só a enrolei um pouquinho para conseguir o que eu queria. E valeu o sacrifício. Pena que ela ficou zangada comigo, eu adoraria repetir a dose. Aquelas pernas... Aqueles peitinhos – Comentou com uma cara completamente cafajeste, e depois fez um som indecente com a boca.

-Também, né, Draco! Você foi logo dizendo que já queria levá-la para a cama outra vez! Devia ter ido mais devagar.

-Como assim? Sei lá, quando finalmente consegui beijá-la de novo não quis perder tempo.

-Pois aí está seu erro-comentou Blaise Zabini.

-O que quer dizer?

-Você não deveria ter ido com tanta sede ao pote. Deveria ter dito -Zabini começou a falar de um jeito debochadamente romântico- que estava com muitas saudades... Que pensava nela todas as noites e que estava terrivelmente arrependido de tudo o que falou. E que ficaria muito feliz se ela lhe desse uma chance de provar que ainda gosta dela. Então, quando ela estivesse "na sua" outra vez, você daria um jeito de levar ela para casa de novo e... –Ele lançou um olhar sugestivo e maldoso.

-Blaise e sua mente diabólica - comentou Malcolm.

-Para quê tanto trabalho? –Respondeu Draco, entediado. - Não preciso de tanto esforço. Na verdade eu gostaria de continuar comendo ela, nem teria a chutado se ela não tivesse tentado pegar no meu pé. Mas isso não é tão importante. É figurinha repetida. Enjoa. Além do mais, tenho certeza de que não preciso fazer o mínimo esforço, vai bastar estalar os dedos e ela virá correndo. Até hoje não saiu com mais ninguém! É claro que está cheia de esperanças de voltar para o Draquinho aqui.

-Quem disse, cara? De repente ela está toda bonitona assim porque tem alguém a fim dela e você nem sabe! –Argumentou Malcolm.

-Duvido. Ela gosta de mim. Tenho certeza de que quando eu quiser, ela volta.

Os garotos foram conversando e rindo. Viraram em um corredor e nem repararam em quem vinha na ponta oposta.

Luna vinha caminhando, conversando alegremente com Ginny. De repente olhou para frente e viu o grupinho de Slytherins, com Draco ao centro.

No mesmo instante em que viu o grupo e calou-se, Draco também olhou para frente e seus olhares se encontraram.

Durou apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para ele apreender o olhar da garota.

Viu que ali havia mágoa, muita mágoa. Era como uma ave ferida olhando para seu agressor, sem poder voar. Como se ele tivesse lhe roubado alguma coisa de valor inestimável e de repente se visse precisando explicar o porquê.

Luna agarrou o braço de Ginny e entrou por um corredor lateral. Draco ainda viu os cabelos da garota quando ela virava um terceiro corredor, ao fundo.

-É Draco... Parece que você vai precisar de dedos bem fortes para ficar estalando até conseguir reconquistar essa aí- caçoou Malcolm.

-Cara, essa garota está perdida para você - completou Blaise.

-E daí? Quem se importa com a Di-Lua? Tem muitas garotas interessantes aqui - desdenhou o loiro, olhando outra garota que passava, mas estava visivelmente constrangido.

Momentos depois, já sentado em sua carteira, Draco estava pensativo.

Alguma coisa havia mudado no olhar daquela garota. Antes era um olhar bobo, ingênuo até, apaixonado... Agora era um olhar frio, triste, distante, acusador... Embora não quisesse admitir, estava incomodado por ela tê-lo olhado daquele jeito. Alguma coisa tinha mexido com ele ao ver Luna olhando-o com tanta mágoa.

Ele abaixou a cabeça na mesa e com o rosto nos braços murmurou para si mesmo:

-Não seja idiota, Draco. É só mais uma garota. Você não tem culpa dela ser tão burra e não saber aproveitar o momento.

E tentou prestar atenção nas aulas.

* * *

Luna caminhou com firmeza, segurando o braço de Ginny. Ao virarem em um terceiro corredor, soltou a amiga e parou, dando um grande suspiro.

-Luna, você está bem?

-Ahn? Ah, sim, estou.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro. –E recomeçou a andar.

Ginny a segurou pelo ombro.

-Vê-lo ainda mexe com você, não é?

-Sim, mas não é como antes. Não é mais amor.

Ginny ficou a observá-la, querendo entender.

-Não tenho mais aquela ilusão tola de que ele tenha se arrependido e me peça perdão. Não sinto falta do que vivemos juntos. O que sinto é algo incômodo, corrosivo. Como se ele estivesse me devendo alguma coisa, sabe?

-Imagino. Mas você não deve alimentar esses sentimentos. São ruins, Luna. O melhor é ignorá-lo, ou você terminará...

-Odiando-o? Tarde demais, acho que já o odeio.

-Não perca o seu tempo. Não vai lhe fazer nenhum bem e você ainda pode acabar fazendo alguma besteira!

-Engraçado você falar isso. Eu andava realmente pensando em "fazer alguma coisa". Não é justo que ele tenha brincado comigo e fique por isso mesmo.

-Luna, no que você está pensando? –Perguntou Ginny, preocupada.

-Por enquanto nada demais. Só gostaria que ele sentisse o que eu senti.

-Mas isso só vai acontecer se um dia ele amar alguém como você o amou. E duvido que isso aconteça, pois ele é um canalha.

-É. Você tem razão. Mas eu tenho esperanças. Ele merece uma dose de sofrimento, para aprender que não se deve brincar com os sentimentos dos outros. Mas deixa isso pra lá. Temos mais o que fazer do que discutir sobre esse imbecil.

Assim, se dirigiram à sala, sem mencionar o louro outra vez.

* * *

Após as aulas, Luna se dirigia ao Salão Principal para o jantar. Estava sozinha, pois Ginny tinha combinado encontrar seu namorado e tinha ido antes. Antes de chegar ao recinto, passou por Blaise Zabini.

-Oi Luna! –Cumprimentou o rapaz.

-Olá Zabini! Tudo bem? – Respondeu, serena.

-Melhor agora, que estou te vendo - ele disse, tocando de leve uma mecha de cabelos que caía no rosto da loira. Ela não gostou. Para se livrar do rapaz, disse séria:

-Ah, fico feliz. Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou jantar.

-Calma, Luna! Eu quero falar com você.

-Pode falar!

Ele adquiriu um ar malicioso e falou:

-Gostaria de saber se um dia desses poderíamos sair juntos. Quem sabe nos divertir um pouco, que tal?

Luna percebeu as intenções dele. Tentando manter-se calma respondeu:

-Fico lisonjeada com o convite, Blaise, mas no momento não estou interessada.

Blaise pareceu ofendido com a recusa dela.

-Qual é o seu problema? Já está ficando com alguém? Ou ainda espera por seu ex-namoradinho?

-Isso é problema meu. Não é de sua conta!

-O que há? –Ele agarrou o braço de Luna e a puxou para perto, dizendo num tom perigosamente baixo: –Você é fácil só com o Malfoy?

-O que está dizendo? Solte-me!

-Não banque a santinha para cima de mim! Você é sonsa e dissimulada. Sou amigo do Malfoy e sei muito bem o tipo de vadia que você é. Conheço esse seu joguinho. Duvido que tenha feito tanto charminho na hora de dar para ele.

Luna se desvencilhou de Blaise e com toda a força que pôde deu uma bofetada no rosto do rapaz.

-Senhorita Lovegood!

O professor Horácio Slughorn saía do Salão.

-Detenção, mocinha! Como pode agredir um colega dessa maneira?

-Mas professor, ele me desacatou!

-Não importa! Isso não lhe dá o direito de agredi-lo!

-O senhor está errado, professor, foi ele quem começou!

-Não discuta, senhorita! Caso contrário serão duas semanas de detenções!

Luna bufou, zangada pela injustiça. Então uma voz conhecida surgiu atrás dela.

-Professor, não está certo que Luna seja detida. Ela foi provocada. Não merece a punição.

A loira voltou-se e viu quem a defendia. Era Draco.

Com uma enorme raiva fazendo seu coração disparar, ela disse entre dentes:

-Dispenso sua defesa, Malfoy! Dispenso qualquer coisa que venha de você!

-Só quero ajudá-la. Não é justo o professor lhe dar uma detenção. –Ele respondeu, com segurança, apesar do olhar cortante da loira.

-Quem é você para decidir o que é justo ou injusto a meu respeito? –E virando-se para o professor: -Tudo bem, professor Slughorn. Aguardarei as instruções. Com sua licença, vou comer.

E entrou no Salão Principal.

O professor virou-se para Zabini e disse:

-Moças nervosas são um perigo, meu caro. Cuide-se ou uma delas acaba com o seu belo rosto, hoho!

Zabini sorriu e dirigiu-se à Sala Comunal. Então Draco aproximou-se de Slughorn e disse:

-Mas você é um hipócrita e covarde, não é mesmo? Pôs Luna em detenção sem sequer ouvi-la só porque Zabini é um de seus favoritos!

-E o senhor também acaba de receber uma detenção, senhor Malfoy, para aprender a não se meter no que não lhe diz respeito. Aguarde as instruções e passe bem.

O professor se retirou. Draco ficou ali plantado no chão, pensando que acabara de ganhar uma detenção por causa de Luna. O que deu nele para agir assim? Por que defendeu Luna sem nem sequer saber o que havia acontecido? Por que se sentiu tão incomodado ao vê-la naquela situação?

Ele não sabia as respostas. Mas percebeu que ultimamente andava pensando em Luna bem mais do que o bom senso recomendava.

* * *

N/A: Olá meus queridos!!!

Eis o terceiro capítulo!

Imagine se Luna ia ficar remoendo por muito tempo...É claro que não!Aí está ela crescendo e amadurecendo-e perturbando o Malfoy,sem saber...

Será que o feitiço vai virar contra o feiticeiro? Ohooo!

Então...Acompanhem e vejam onde esse "jogo" vai dar!

Obrigada a Kimberly Evans Potter pela rewiew!Espero que goste do novo capítulo!

Ah!As músicas que aparecem neste capítulo são: Armadilha(Pitty) e O tempo não pára(Cazuza).

E então, como acham que a fic vai terminar? Aguardo comentários!!!

Beijos,e...REVIEWS!!

Padma


	4. Xequemate

Xeque-Mate

"Se cada ação traz junto uma reação

Você sabia que essa hora ia chegar

E ainda assim se escondeu

E eu cada vez mais perto

Esse jogo é meu!

Então,é xeque-mate,rapaz

Então,fim de festa pra você..."

* * *

Luna seguia para a sala designada para a detenção, dois dias após ter recebido o castigo. Estava bastante zangada por lembrar a injustiça cometida pelo professor Slughorn. Zabini lhe disse coisas horríveis e nada aconteceu, mas ela, que só se defendeu, pegou uma detenção.

Chegando ao local, viu que não havia ninguém. Apenas uma mesa com algumas caixas cheias de fichas de papel envelhecidas e outras vazias.

Luna examinava as caixas, curiosa, quando o professor Slughorn chegou. E mal acompanhado.

-Senhorita Lovegood, como vai? Espero que esteja mais calma hoje. A senhorita cumprirá sua detenção aqui, na companhia do senhor Malfoy, que tão atrevidamente a defendeu quando lhe dei a punição.

Luna arregalou seus já grandes olhos:

-O quê? Além de tudo vou ter que ficar perto dele? Ah não, professor! Por favor! Eu não quero isso!

O professor ergueu as sobrancelhas:

-É claro que as detenções não são feitas de acordo com os interesses dos alunos, minha jovem.

E mostrando-lhes as caixas, disse:

-Será como estou dizendo e, por favor, não discuta. Estas são fichas de registro de detenções. Os senhores deverão organizar as fichas dos alunos por Casas e depois em ordem alfabética. Em caso de detenções duplas entre Casas diferentes, verifiquem quais as Casas envolvidas-há caixas específicas. Voltarei mais tarde para verificar o andamento de seu trabalho.

Slughorn saiu da sala. Houve um instante de silêncio, em que Luna ficou olhando para a porta, chateada com as notícias trazidas pelo professor e esperando que ocorresse um milagre que a tirasse dali.

Draco, que até então estivera calado e quieto, começou a abrir as asas:

-Tudo bem, Luna?

Ela se assustou com a voz dele. Com suprema indiferença, disse:

-Não me dirija a palavra, por favor.

Enquanto a garota rodeava a mesa para apanhar o material com o qual iria trabalhar, o loiro continuou:

-Por que tanta raiva de mim, Luna? Eu tentei te defender! Até ganhei uma detenção também!

-Me defender? Ora, não seja dissimulado! A culpa é sua por eu estar aqui! Eu não teria que esbofetear ninguém se você não andasse fazendo propaganda enganosa a meu respeito para os seus amiguinhos!

Draco fez a cara mais cafajeste que Luna já tinha visto em seu rosto e respondeu:

-Propaganda enganosa? Não sei o que eles andaram dizendo a você, mas garanto – olhou-a de cima a baixo com uma expressão faminta - que não falei mentira nenhuma, ou eles não estariam interessados.

Ela amarrou a cara, indignada, e disse apenas:

-Você é detestável.

Apanhou então um bocado de fichas e afastou-se da mesa.

-Aonde você vai?-Perguntou Draco.

-Para um lugar onde não precise ver a sua cara - respondeu ela, seca.

Luna apanhou uma cadeira e dispensando a mesa, começou a trabalhar em um armário baixo que havia em um canto. Não era cômodo, mas preferiu assim a passar o tempo encarando Malfoy. No começo ele a ouvia manuseando as fichas de forma bruta, descontando sua raiva ali. Depois de alguns minutos, porém, ela parecia já estar calma outra vez.

Draco olhou-a. Ela estava sentada de costas para ele, seus cabelos loiros agora tão bem tratados, lindos, brilhavam caindo pelas costas. Lembrou-se de quando namoravam, como ele gostava daqueles cabelos... Sentiu alguma coisa e se remexeu, incomodado, na cadeira. "Talvez saudades?", sua consciência perguntou. Tentou ignorar sua consciência e parar de olhar, mas sentia que aquela visão o atraía como um ímã.

Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou trabalhar sem pensar em Luna.

Passada meia hora, ou uns 40 minutos, Luna aparentemente esqueceu-se de que estava acompanhada na sala. Esticando-se para alongar a coluna, suspirou longamente e começou a cantarolar, balançando-se ao ritmo da música:

"Testralhinho que assusta toda a gente

Corre corre testralhinho, olhe o chifre do erumpente..

Basilisco grande, feia e má serpente

Eu vou detonar você 

Com uma fada mordente.

Tronquilhinho, no pezinho do arvoredo

Aí vem um explosivim

Ele é feio que dá medo..."

Os ruídos produzidos por ela atraíram a atenção de Draco. Ele voltou a observá-la, apreciando o modo gracioso como se movimentava, agora parecendo alegre em plena detenção. Ela era tão leve, tão doce... Mas agora, para ele, só reservava o seu olhar mais frio e cheio de mágoa.

Luna levantou-se e ao deparar com Draco pareceu se assustar. Evidentemente esquecera a presença dele ali.

Segurando as fichas já separadas ela foi até a mesa. Retirou as caixas e as levou até uma janela no lado oposto ao que estava ocupando, colocando-as no parapeito para arrumar as fichas, evitando olhar para Draco. Ele a acompanhou com o olhar.

"Por que será que eu nunca reparei no quanto ela é bela?", pensou.

Luna terminou de guardar as fichas e devolveu as caixas à mesa e pegou outro bocado de fichas. Passando por trás de Draco, dirigiu-se à sua cadeira.

Quando sentiu o perfume da garota passando por ali, Draco perdeu completamente o juízo. Seu perfume era enlouquecedor... Não existia antes e agora mexeu com todos os seus sentidos. A sua cabeça girou. Draco se levantou e ela mal tinha colocado as fichas sobre o armário quando ele a agarrou, fazendo-a se virar, e a beijou cheio de desejo.

Um segundo depois foi empurrado violentamente e bateu na mesa. Luna ergueu a mão e acertou um tapa em cheio em seu rosto. As marcas ainda estavam no rosto dele quando ela falou, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava a boca com as mãos:

-Você é repugnante, Malfoy! Tenho nojo de você! Maldito porco desprezível! Te odeio!

Provavelmente, Draco jamais ouvira tais "delicadezas" vindas de uma garota. Ficou furioso e enquanto se aprumava, gritou:

-Como você ousa falar assim comigo? Quem você pensa que é?

Com soberba petulância, Luna respondeu:

-Sou a garota que você usou e jogou fora, mas que ainda vai ver você lamber o chão para que ela passe, seu cretino!

Ao ouvi-la, Draco decidiu não deixar barato. Correu até a garota, que começou a se deslocar ao redor da mesa, fugindo.

-Para com isso! Deixe-me em paz! – Berrou.

-Em paz? Agora vou dar o que você merece!

Continuou correndo atrás de Luna e ela fugindo ao redor da mesa. Mas acabou tropeçando nas próprias vestes e caiu. Draco a segurou com força, fazendo-a se levantar, e encostou-a na parede. A expressão no rosto dele era assustadora.

-Não me machuque! – Pediu ela com um fio de voz, amedrontada.

-Não vou machucá-la, tenho outros planos para nós dois.

Ele segurou os braços dela nas costas com o próprio braço e com a outra mão puxou seus cabelos para trás com força, fazendo-a erguer o rosto.

-Me solta! Eu não quero! – Luna gritou e se debateu, mas ele não deu a menor importância. Fitou o rosto dela por alguns segundos, os dois cheios de raiva, embora a dela tivesse também um pouco de medo e a dele, muito desejo. Os dois ofegavam após a perseguição. Mas quando ele mergulhou o rosto para roubar o beijo que Luna lhe negava e ela virou o rosto, fechando os olhos e a boca com toda a força, a porta se abriu.

-O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz severa da Professora Minerva Mac-Gonagall cortou o ambiente.

-Professora! Eu estava... Quero dizer... Nós...

-Não existe "nós", professora! Eu estava cumprindo minha detenção e esse louco me agarrou!

-Explique-se, Sr. Malfoy!

-Ora, professora! Só estávamos nos divertindo!

-É mentira, professora!

-Chega! – Disse a professora, num tom de voz retumbante. Sem querer tentar entender os complicados relacionamentos entre seus alunos, perguntou:

-Senhorita, já terminou a sua tarefa?

-Sim, professora. Organizei aquelas caixas - disse, apontando para as caixas onde a maior parte das fichas estava guardada.

-E o senhor?

-Bom, eu arrumei todas estas aqui – Respondeu Draco sonsamente, mostrando pilhas bem pequenas de fichas e outra enorme, a ser organizada.

-Logo se vê quem de fato trabalhou por aqui. Está dispensada, senhorita Lovegood. E o Sr. Malfoy terminará a tarefa. E ouça bem, rapaz: Hogwarts não é palco para suas aventuras. Controle-se e respeite suas colegas, pois se for flagrado comportando-se assim outra vez, levarei o caso ao diretor! Vamos, senhorita.

Luna lançou um último olhar carregado de desprezo para Draco, que agora parecia uma criança de quem roubaram um doce. E saiu da sala, feliz ao ver Draco se dando mal.

* * *

No dia seguinte:

-Você parece chateado, Draco. O que foi? – perguntou Blaise Zabini.

-Não foi nada.

Eles estavam passando pelo pátio da escola. Ao olhar as pessoas que aproveitavam o sol, viram um grupo formado por Luna e seus amigos Ginny, Ron, Hermione e Harry.

-Vejam como ela é boba - disse, dirigindo-se também a Malcolm Baddock. – Não vê que está sobrando ali? Dois casais e ela lá, segurando vela. Está na cara que está estragando o clima deles e que não a querem por perto.

Justamente nesse momento o grupo explodiu em risadas, por alguma coisa dita por Ron.

-Olhe, Malfoy. Algo me diz que você está enganado... Eles parecem estar se divertindo muito junto com ela! - Caçoou Malcolm.

Luna o viu passar, mas não fez qualquer movimento que demonstrasse isso. Dessa vez negou-lhe até o olhar de desprezo.

-Ela não era tão ruim, sabem? Era uma namorada legal. Não era chata ou grudenta, sempre falava coisas engraçadas, e era bem carinhosa comigo também.

Os rapazes ouviam interessados, sem comentar nada.

-Lembro de quando ela me deu isto quando éramos namorados. – Disse, mostrando um cordão de ouro, com um pingente em forma de serpente.

-Ela tem bom gosto, hein! –Comentou Malcolm, animado. Zabini ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não posso negar que ela era uma garota legal. Não ficava pedindo presentes caros nem queria ir a lugares refinados. Não fazia cobranças. Parece que só estar comigo era tudo o que ela queria.

-Eu poderia jurar que você está com saudades, cara.

-Quem? Eu? Ora, não diga bobagens!

-E como foi a detenção, Draco? – Perguntou Blaise. - Ela esteve lá também?

-Sim, e como você tem a cara-de-pau de me perguntar? Por sua causa nos demos mal.

-Quem mandou você fazer tanta propaganda? Fiquei curioso, ué!

-Me criticou porque eu fui com muita sede ao pote e fez o mesmo, seu idiota.

-Okay, agora fale como foi lá.

Draco foi contando aos amigos o que acontecera na sala de Slughorn e eles se divertiram, mas Draco ficava cada vez mais sério. Quando terminou, Malcolm falou:

-Não se sinta mal, Foy-disse, rindo-se do próprio trocadilho. – Só você e a loira na sala, difícil resistir, ainda mais agora que ela está tão gostosinha...

-Não fale dela assim!

-Qual é, cara? – Comentou Malcolm, jocoso. – Você sempre falou dela desse jeito!

-Eu sou eu. Eu posso. E já perdeu a graça, não é? Eu não acho mais engraçado, pronto!

-E suponho que você saiba o porquê, não? - Perguntou Zabini.

-O porquê? Que porquê, Blaise?

-Porque você está apaixonado pela Luna.

Draco olhou para o amigo, muito sério.

-O que você andou bebendo?

-Bebendo, eu? Olha aqui, Draco, você pode morrer negando, mas está apaixonado. Não para de falar nessa garota. Sempre que a vê fica mordido porque ela não o deixa chegar perto. Está apaixonado e com dor-de-cotovelo!

-Ah, vocês estão ficando idiotas demais! – E abandonou os colegas, indo se refugiar em algum lugar onde pudesse pensar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Luna guardava para si o que tinha acontecido na sala durante a detenção. Não queria mais comentários sobre Draco, estava farta de falar dele. Então, tentava aproveitar o dia junto aos seus amigos, sem se preocupar com nada. O grupo, animado, resolveu ir para os jardins e logo estavam envolvidos com jogos de bola, correndo e dando risadas.

Mais três amigos se uniram ao grupo: Padma Patil, Antônio Goldstein e Terry Boot, da Ravenclaw. Em poucos minutos já estavam integrados nas brincadeiras, formando um grupo barulhento e alegre.

Draco, que estivera perdido em pensamentos dentro do Castelo, resolveu sair para aproveitar o dia. Distraído, foi vagando até sentar-se sob a sombra de uma árvore, sem se dar conta do grupo que brincava mais adiante. Ao notá-los, percebeu Luna ali, sorrindo animada, correndo graciosamente para todos os lados, linda e feliz.

Seu coração disparou. Sentiu uma coisa incômoda ao vê-la ali, tão perto e tão inatingível. Seus cabelos, soltos apesar do calor, revoavam ao seu redor como uma aura de luz. Ele a olhava fixamente, repensando tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles na noite anterior.

Estava chateado por ter perdido o controle e ter sido grosseiro com ela. Devia ter se controlado. Estava certo de que havia sepultado qualquer chance de melhorar seu relacionamento com a garota. Até ouvi-la dizer que o achava desprezível, não tinha notado o quanto se incomodava com seu desprezo.

De repente, lembrou-se do momento em que a agarrou e ela, indefesa, lhe pediu que não a machucasse. Do que estaria se lembrando naquele instante? Será que ela achou que ele revidaria o tapa? Que bateria nela? Ou pior, teria pensado que Draco, aproveitando-se do fato de estarem a sós naquela sala, tentaria conseguir a força o que um dia conseguira através do falso amor que lhe oferecera? Encolheu-se de vergonha ao imaginar essa possibilidade e ainda olhando para a garota, murmurou:

-Eu nunca faria isso, ainda mais com você, doidinha.

Ele seguia observando o jogo do empolgado grupo. Ginny notou sua observação incansável, o garoto percebeu-a olhando-o longamente. Mas logo ela voltou ao jogo e nada comentou com Luna. Isso deu a Draco a certeza de que a ruiva considerara desnecessário falar sobre ele à amiga, provavelmente por achar que qualquer coisa vinda dele lhe seria indiferente. Sentiu-se mal pensando nisso.

Ainda com os olhos no jogo, o loiro notou quando, comemorando o acerto em uma jogada, Terry abraçou Luna pela cintura e demorou um pouco mais para soltá-la. Sem perceber, amarrou a cara e respirou com força. Teve vontade de ir até lá e afastá-lo dela. Pensou até em entrar no grupo também, mas sabia que seria tão bem-vindo quanto uma dor de dente. Então, contentou-se em ficar ali sozinho, bufando zangado, vendo aquele gesto se repetindo várias e várias vezes, cada vez lhe doendo mais.

"Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela. Não é possível que eu esteja gostando tanto assim dessa garota", pensou. "É só uma garota! Só mais uma! Como ela pôde me deixar assim?"

E lembrou dos tempos do namoro. Ela era tão carinhosa! Tratava-o bem, com respeito e até deslumbramento. Ouvia-o quando estava chateado, ria das gracinhas que ele falava. Deixava-o livre sem, no entanto, ser relapsa. Era uma boa companheira. Enquanto outras garotas somente desejavam o status de "Senhorita Malfoy", aproveitando-se do seu sobrenome e do conforto proporcionado por sua excelente situação financeira, Luna apenas lhe oferecia amor. O amor que ela também desejara e que ele não soube retribuir.

-Assim ela vai acabar secando, Draco.

Blaise Zabini aproximara-se sem que Draco percebesse e sentou-se a seu lado.

-Do que está falando, Blaise? Cadê o Malcolm?

-Está passeando por aí com a garota dele. Então, o que há com você? Está aí parado como uma estátua olhando para a Di-Lua...

-Pare de chamá-la assim!

-Okay, olhando para Luna. Estava parecendo hipnotizado. Ainda nega que está caidinho por ela?

Draco olhou para os dois lados e após se certificar que ninguém o observava falou:

-Tudo bem, eu admito: Estou pensando demais nessa garota, mas não sei mais o que fazer! Sinto como se estivesse enfeitiçado, não consigo parar de pensar nela! Mas ela não vai me dar outra chance, não depois de tudo o que eu fiz – completou, agora sentindo-se irritado, porque Terry estava passando a mão pelos cabelos de Luna.

-Draco, Draco... - Disse Blaise, com ar de filósofo. – Brincar e se divertir é bom, mas chega um momento em que cansa e o coração quer sossegar. Parece que é o que está havendo com você. Só que você resolveu logo sossegar com a garota com quem mais se divertiu.

-Grande consolo, cara.

-Mas se você gosta dela, trate de correr atrás. Deixe seu orgulho de lado e lute para reconquistar seu amor. Antes que alguém passe a sua frente...

Naquele instante, Luna e seus amigos estavam sentados e Terry convidava Luna a deitar-se em seu colo. Ela aceitou o convite e os dois ficaram se olhando, ele acariciando os cabelos dela.

Ao ver a cena, Draco se convenceu de que não tinha chance. Mesmo assim resolveu lutar. Se não havia chance, ele trataria de arranjar uma.

* * *

Alguns minutos após a cena presenciada por Draco, Luna e Terry entravam no castelo, de mãos dadas. Ela estava com a expressão tranquila e feliz. Era a primeira vez que se interessava por alguém desde o namoro com Draco, e seu colega de Casa era extremamente agradável, bonito e popular.

-Gostei de jogar com seus amigos, Luna! Curioso, nós somos da mesma casa e só agora estamos nos conhecendo melhor.

-Sim, sim... Acho que andávamos meio distraídos.

Ele sorriu.

Já no corredor a caminho da torre de sua Casa, Terry parou, ainda segurando a mão de Luna. Ela parou e virou-se de frente para ele.

O rapaz aproximou-se lentamente dela e gentilmente passou o braço por sua cintura, enquanto colocava seus cabelos para trás. Luna sentiu o coração disparar, nervosa. O primeiro beijo desde Draco... Era como se fosse o seu primeiro beijo.

-Você é linda - ele disse, suavemente.

Sentiu a respiração do rapaz em seu rosto. Ele a abraçava delicadamente, mas com firmeza. Luna fechou os olhos, decidida a aproveitar o momento.

Os lábios dos dois se uniram. Era um beijo tão diferente do de Draco... Mais lento, mais suave, porém ainda assim muito bom. Sentiu-se satisfeita.

De repente, Luna sentiu um arrepio estranho. Alguma coisa a incomodou e a deixou aflita.

Sentiu os braços de Draco envolvendo-a. Sentiu os lábios vorazes do loiro, seu corpo tocando-a com luxúria, buscando-a, invadindo-a...

Luna soltou Terry e lhe deu as costas, tensa. Arfando, passou as mãos pelo rosto. O rapaz percebeu que havia algo errado. Preocupado, perguntou:

-O que houve,Luna? Algum problema? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

"Sim, todos os problemas do mundo. Estou beijando você e pensando em Draco! Que tipo de garota sou eu?", pensou, angustiada,mas nada disse.

Acenou lentamente a cabeça, negativamente, ainda de costas para ele e com as mãos no rosto.

-Fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou? Te forcei?

-Não, não foi nada. – E olhando-o, constrangida, completou: - Não é nada com você, Terry, me desculpe. Eu queria ser legal com você, mas a minha cabeça - ela apontou para a própria cabeça - está meio baralhada, sabe? Estou com umas coisas aqui, eu não tinha percebido. Desculpe-me, desculpe mesmo... Por favor...

Ela baixou a cabeça. Estava tão vermelha que era impossível não notar seu constrangimento.

O rapaz se aproximou, tentando acalmá-la.

-Você quer conversar? Falar sobre isso?

-Não. Obrigada. Eu quero ficar sozinha por um tempinho.

-Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Sim.

-Então, vou andando. Depois conversamos, okay?

-Okay.

Luna ficou olhando o rapaz até ele desaparecer pela porta da Ravenclaw. Então, sentou-se ali mesmo, no chão, com as mãos na cabeça.

Terry tinha sido tão legal, a tinha tratado com tanto carinho e respeito. Foi tão compreensivo. Por que então ela se sentiu daquele jeito?

Com uma sensação de pânico concluiu:

-Eu ainda gosto do Draco.

* * *

Sozinha no corredor, sentada ao pedestal de uma estátua, Luna estava chocada com a conclusão a que tinha chegado.

"Como posso gostar dele? Depois de tudo que ele me fez passar, tantas humilhações, como posso sentir por ele algo além de ódio?"

Sentindo-se culpada por não deletar Draco da sua vida de uma vez por todas, Luna voltou para o Dormitório. Deu um sorriso muito sem graça pra Terry ao passar pelo Salão Comunal e chegando ao Dormitório foi tomar banho. Estava cansada, depois de horas de divertimento com os amigos, e exausta pelas emoções vividas nos últimos minutos.

Ficou vários minutos debaixo da água, desejando que aquele sentimento também pudesse ser lavado, que a água o levasse ralo abaixo. Mas era impossível. Sentiu que Draco estava gravado nela, como uma tatuagem maldita, sempre perturbando-a, sempre fazendo-a lembrar de tudo o que viveram juntos.

-Não. Isso tem que acabar. Vou tirá-lo de dentro de mim de qualquer jeito!

Assim, foi dormir decidida a dar um basta nessa história de amar alguém que só a fez sofrer.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Luna arrumou-se para assistir às aulas. Sentou-se à mesa de sua Casa para tomar seu café, solitária e pensativa. De costas para a mesa da Slytherin, evitando a todo custo ver o Draco, viu Terry Boot se aproximando. Desejou mentalmente que ele não se dirigisse a ela, pois estava envergonhada pelo acontecido no dia anterior. Mas o rapaz sentou-se bem na sua frente.

-Tudo bem, Luna? Você parece preocupada.

-Estou bem – respondeu Luna, serena, porém evasiva. – Obrigada.

Sentindo uma incontrolável necessidade de se explicar ela continuou:

-Olhe, Terry, eu queria te dizer que lamento muito o que aconteceu ontem. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, sabe? Mas não é nada com você, não, você é uma gracinha e tudo mais, mas alguma coisa passou pela minha cabeça e...

Ela parou de falar: Terry tinha feito um gesto, levando o dedo aos lábios, indicando que ela se calasse.

-Tudo bem, Luna. Não precisa ficar se explicando. Mas fique bem, okay?

Ela acenou a cabeça positivamente e o rapaz retirou-se. Luna sentiu-se ainda pior, por não conseguir aceitar o carinho do rapaz por causa de outro que só a maltratou.

* * *

Nos jardins de Hogwarts, Luna aguardava a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, sozinha em seu canto. Distraída em seus pensamentos, não percebeu a professora chegar, e quando se deu conta de que ela já estava falando, abriu a mochila e pegou o material. Nem percebeu que havia alguém ao lado da professora. Continuou preparando-se para a aula quando a ouviu dizer:

-E contaremos com um monitor a partir de hoje: Draco Malfoy estará conosco ajudando no que for preciso.

Sem conseguir esconder a surpresa, seu queixo caiu. Luna olhou rapidamente e o viu. Estava com os olhos nela, mas desviou o olhar evitando encará-la.

"Com tantas matérias e turmas, ele tinha que escolher logo essa para monitorar?", pensou Luna. "Não é justo, isso é perseguição!" Ela ficou apreensiva com a possibilidade de ter Draco por ali frequentemente. Esforçou-se tanto para não vê-lo e agora ele estava lá, inevitavelmente monitorando a sua aula.

A professora agora explicava o trabalho:

-Vocês já devem ter visto esses lagartos antes, mas agora vamos estudá-los. Quero que anotem o máximo de informações possíveis de acordo com o que observarem desses animaizinhos. Formem duplas e Malfoy distribuirá os lagartos entre vocês.

Como sempre, Luna ficou sem par. Então, pegou o seu lagarto sem olhar para Draco e sentou-se a um canto, esperando para fazer o trabalho sozinha como de costume. A professora a viu e ordenou:

-Senhor Malfoy, ajude a senhorita Lovegood com o trabalho. Ela está sem par.

Luna fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Instantes depois sentiu Draco ao seu lado.

-Olá Luna - Cumprimentou ele.

-Não preciso da sua ajuda, Malfoy - ela cortou, enquanto tentava encaixar o lagarto sob a perna para que não fugisse. - Não se preocupe. Pode se ocupar com outra coisa. – Ao dizer isso, virou-se para pegar o material e o bicho fugiu. Draco saiu correndo e o recuperou.

-Acho que você precisa de ajuda sim - disse,sentando-se diante da garota e segurando o animal para que ela o observasse.

Luna sentiu-se inquieta com a presença de Draco e tentou se concentrar no trabalho. Havia um silêncio denso entre os dois.

Passados alguns minutos, Draco resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Luna. Já faz algum tempo que quero conversar com você.

-Não temos assuntos pendentes, Malfoy.

-Malfoy? Pode me chamar de Draco, Luna.

-Não importa como eu o chame. Não quero conversar com você.

-Quero lhe pedir perdão.

A garota sentiu seu rosto arder. Como assim? Draco Malfoy? Pedindo perdão?

Não respondeu nada.

Draco reiniciou a tentativa de conversa:

-Gostaria que você voltasse a falar comigo. Não precisamos ter raiva um do outro.

-Engraçado, Draco. - Ela o cortou novamente, sem se dar conta de tê-lo chamado pelo nome. – Você age como se tudo fosse muito simples. Como se bastasse uma palavra para consertar tudo o que você me fez.

-Eu sei que é só uma palavra. Mas isso é tudo o que eu tenho para tentar fazer com que, pelo menos, você olhe para mim.

Ela sentiu um tremor, mas não baixou a guarda.

-Pare com isso. Não vou cair nessa conversa de novo.

O jeito arisco da garota desanimou o loiro a continuar tentando. Ele limitou-se a segurar o lagarto, de cabeça baixa, porém lançando olhares furtivos a ela. Notou que a garota tinha feito um número enorme de anotações e ainda um desenho do animal. Sorriu ao ver a forma caprichosa como ela escrevia, sua letra bonita e seu caderno bem cuidado. Depois se criticou por achar graça em coisas tão banais, sem entender o porquê de estarem lhe chamando a atenção.

Enquanto isso, Luna seguia com seu trabalho, pensando. Seria sincero o pedido de perdão? Não seria mais um plano sórdido para enganá-la outra vez? Ele fez uma vez, poderia muito bem tentar outra... Por outro lado, ela realmente gostava dele. Deveria tentar se arriscar?

Repentinamente, vieram à sua mente todas as grosserias ditas por Draco. Cada palavra emergiu de sua mente e ela sentiu um arrepio de raiva ao lembrá-las. Lançou um olhar na direção de Draco. Nesse instante, o rapaz olhou para ela e seus olhares se encontraram por segundos.

Ela viu sinceridade nos olhos dele, e sentiu raiva de si mesma por isso. "Você acreditou nesses olhos uma vez, Luna, e ele a traiu. Vai tentar de novo e quebrar a cara?" Uma voz ecoava em sua mente.

Ele viu a mágoa nos olhos dela, e sentiu – se infeliz por isso. "Tive um tesouro em minhas mãos e o perdi. Ela nunca vai me perdoar. Fui um completo idiota."

Os dois desviaram os olhos, incomodados, e continuaram com o trabalho.

Passado algum tempo, Draco percebeu que o lagarto estava agarrando uma mecha do cabelo de Luna com a boca e iria puxá-la. Sabendo que isso seria doloroso, Draco pôs a mão no cabelo da loira e foi baixando-a até chegar ao lagarto, retirando-o. Luna não havia percebido o que o lagarto estava fazendo, então se empertigou no lugar e reagiu indignada:

-O que você está fazendo? Por Merlin, será que não desiste?

-Eu só estava tirando o lagarto de seu cabelo. Ele ia puxar uma mecha.

Luna ficou um pouco sem graça, mas manteve a pose e disse:

-Você está terminantemente proibido de tocar em qualquer parte do meu corpo no momento, Draco Malfoy!

-"No momento"? Quer dizer que futuramente eu talvez não esteja?

-Você é patético - ela disse, levantando-se. Entregou o trabalho e aproveitando que a sineta tocava anunciando o fim da aula, foi embora, deixando Draco sozinho com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Ginny encontrou Luna após o jantar.

-O que houve, Luna? Boot me contou que você estava estranha ontem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. Quer dizer, sim. Não consegui ficar com ele.

-Por quê?

-Quando começamos a nos beijar, entende, eu... – Ela parou, pensando se deveria contar à amiga. Estava com vergonha de assumir o que sentira. – Eu estava gostando e tudo, ele é muito legal.

-Sim, mas o que aconteceu?

-Pensei no Draco enquanto o Terry me beijava.

Ginny olhou para a amiga com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo surpresa e indignada:

-No Draco? Luna, pelas barbas de Dumbledore, não acredito que você ainda está pensando nesse cara! Ele só fez você sofrer, não demonstrou a menor consideração, não a respeitou e você ainda vai deixar de conhecer pessoas legais por causa dele?

-Eu não queria isso, Ginny! Eu tento esquecê-lo, odiá-lo até, mas não consigo! Hoje ele foi monitorar a minha aula e me ajudou. Ele foi tão legal comigo, Ginny! Até me pediu perdão.

-E você acreditou? Não seria a primeira vez que ele lhe diz mentiras.

Embora soubesse que a ruiva estava coberta de razão, Luna não conseguia desprezar as palavras de Draco. A verdade é que ele tinha conseguido tocá-la.

-Eu preciso pensar. Preciso decidir o que fazer.

-Pois pense bem, Luna, porque ele não vai pensar nem meia vez antes de machucá-la de novo.

Luna suspirou. Então falou, em tom confidencial:

-Talvez eu precise exorcizá-lo.

Ginny olhou para Luna como se achasse que a amiga tinha enlouquecido.

-Do que você está falando?

Luna devolveu o olhar com outro, de quem explica uma coisa óbvia:

-Exorcizá-lo! Fazer alguma coisa para tirar esse - ela parou, não querendo dizer "amor". – Essa coisa de dentro de mim.

-E você acha que é simples assim?

-Não. Mas deve haver uma maneira e eu vou descobrir qual é.

Ginny percebeu um ar um tanto desvairado em Luna ao dizer isso. Assustou-se com a expressão no rosto da amiga.

-Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem, Luna.

-Não, não farei. Mas preciso pensar. Muito. Muito mesmo. Deixe-me ir, depois conversamos.

Naquela noite, Luna contemplou as estrelas por um longo tempo, buscando um meio de fazer o que achava ser necessário para tirar Draco de sua mente e de seu coração.

* * *

N/A.: Oi gente!

Espero que estejam gostando dos rumos da fic...

Bjs Kimberly e Renata pelos comentários!!!

Padma


	5. Game over ou Reset ou Empate Técnico

CENAS ADULTAS AQUI. OBSERVEM A CLASSIFICAÇÃO!!!

* * *

GAME OVER ou RESET ou EMPATE TÉCNICO

"Reze suas preces e não conte com ninguém.

Veja tudo como se não houvesse amanhã..."

* * *

Luna pensou muito antes de tomar aquela decisão. Não tinha a menor garantia de que daria certo. Não sabia se era aquilo que deveria ser feito. Mas mesmo assim ela ia tentar.

As férias chegaram. E com elas o inverno que trouxe o frio e a neve. Luna gastara várias horas em longas noites observando a paisagem branca e gelada através da janela e pensando em como "exorcizar" os sentimentos por Draco Malfoy. Não comentou mais nada com Ginny, pois a ruiva se mostrava assustada toda vez que ela mencionava suas idéias de fazer alguma coisa para se vingar de Draco.

Vingar-se... Exorcizá-lo... Já não sabia qual era a diferença.Só sabia que a inércia estava sufocando-a. Por isso se decidiu.

Ninguém poderia lhe garantir que os sentimentos do loiro realmente tivessem mudado. Ele lhe parecera muito sincero, por mais que ela tentasse negar. Bem lá no fundo ainda achava que era pura falsidade e que o pedido de desculpas era apenas uma tentativa de seduzi-la novamente. Mas era com a possibilidade de haver um arrependimento real que ela estava jogando. Ali estava a sua aposta. E ela ia jogar para ganhar.

* * *

Draco estava em sua casa, observando a neve cair através de uma janela. Em uma mão, um copo com uísque de fogo. Na outra, um lenço. Para ele, uma verdadeira relíquia.

Encontrara-o no armário de seu quarto, sem ter ideia de como tinha ido parar lá. Em um tom de azul bem claro, com pequenas flores bordadas e um nome, quatro letras que o faziam se corroer de saudade. O perfume dela ainda estava ali. Desde que descobrira o lenço entre seus pertences, o tratava como um tesouro inestimável. Já que não poderia tê-la novamente, pelo menos aquela lembrança iria ficar.

Suas esperanças de reconquistar Luna tinham ido embora no último dia de aula. Naquele dia, tentou mais uma vez aproximar-se dela. Estava decidido a falar tudo o que estava sentindo, explicar que tinha sido mesmo um canalha, mas se arrependera. Enfim, diria tudo o que pudesse para convencê-la. Porém mal conseguiu terminar de pronunciar seu nome: Luna virou-se na mesma hora e pediu que ele a deixasse em paz, pois sua presença lhe tirava completamente a alegria de viver.

Agora ele estava ali, remoendo a culpa e o arrependimento. Brincar com as garotas sempre tinha sido muito divertido e jamais dera atenção a quem lhe dizia que um dia se arrependeria. Quantas vezes lhe disseram que no dia em que se apaixonasse iria sofrer tanto quanto as garotas que desprezara? Mas ele se limitava a desdenhar e rir de uma possibilidade que julgava nula. Estava tão enganado... Agora percebia o sofrimento que causara às moças que ousaram amá-lo. Inclusive àquela que era a dona de seus pensamentos e os pisoteava sem saber.

Cansado e infeliz, Draco sentou-se no confortável sofá de sua suntuosa sala de estar. Seu estado de espírito era de um desânimo tal que ele pegou no sono ali mesmo, após terminar sua bebida.

Acordou ao ouvir batidas na porta.

"Quem será debaixo dessa neve toda?", pensou mal humorado. Resolveu ele mesmo atender a porta, imaginando que tipo de pessoa enfrentaria um dia frio daqueles para fazer uma visita-surpresa.

-Estou mesmo com vontade de botar alguém prafora a pontapés. - resmungou, com a mão na maçaneta.

Abriu a porta e seu queixo caiu. Demorou quase um minuto para alguma palavra ser dita. Então, uma voz doce e suave quebrou o silêncio.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar? Está bem frio aqui fora. Você está vendo a neve, não é?

Draco não podia acreditar que Luna Lovegood estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos.

* * *

A garota tinha uma expressão extremamente inocente no rosto.

-Entre, por favor.

Luna entrou serenamente na casa, sob o olhar atônito de Draco. Vestia um sobretudo negro, e o retirou em frente a lareira, onde esfregou as mãos, aquecendo-as. Usava um belo vestido de veludo azul, muito comportado, que não denunciava suas intenções naquele lugar.

Draco, procurando agir como um cavalheiro, pegou o sobretudo e colocou-o em uma poltrona, ainda observando a garota, sem acreditar que ela realmente estava ali.

Passados alguns instantes, o rapaz resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-A que devo a honra de tão surpreendente visita?

Luna sentiu um tremor transpassar seu corpo e encarou-o. Parecia ter esquecido de onde se encontrava. Encheu-se de confiança e pousou seus olhos em Draco, com uma expressão interessada.

-Como vai, Draco?

-Estou bem, e surpreso em vê-la aqui. Achei que não iria querer me ver, nunca mais. Não foi isso que me disse?

Luna ergueu as sobrancelhas:

-E você agora vai se prender a detalhes?

Draco ficou meio perturbado com as palavras dela. O que ela queria, afinal? Era bom demais pra ser verdade, Luna ali, tão simpática. Uma coisa lhe passou pela cabeça e ele não conseguiu calar a dúvida:

-Seu namorado sabe que você está aqui? Muito me admira você andar sozinha nessa nevasca. Ele deveria ser mais cavalheiro e acompanhá-la.

Luna virou a cabeça para o lado, num gesto de dúvida.

-Que namorado, Draco?

Ele desviou o olhar para a janela, porque ela estava encantadoramente irresistível com aquela carinha de quem não está entendendo nada.

-Boot. Vocês não estão juntos?

-Não. E nem foi para falar sobre o Boot que vim aqui.

-Imagino. Estou curioso para saber o que a trouxe até aqui, para que eu agradeça eternamente.

Luna sorriu, da forma mais maliciosa que conseguiu:

-Vim por causa do seu convite, não se lembra?

Draco fez cara de quem não entendeu e Luna então disse:

-Quando você me deu aquele amasso no corredor da escola, disse que nas próximas férias gostaria de repetir o que tínhamos feito aqui. Bem... Estamos de férias e estamos aqui.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Não acreditou em seus ouvidos.

-Você quase me bateu quando eu disse isso, e sinceramente, gostaria de não ter dito. Mas o que a fez mudar de ideia? Que brincadeira é essa? –Ele parecia desconfiado.

"Está desconfiado, Draquinho?", pensou Luna. "Mas isso não vai durar muito tempo, não é? Você é um homem. Basta eu lhe oferecer o que você quer e não se importará mais com o que me trouxe até aqui." Então se aproximou dele e disse, baixinho:

-Você tem duas opções: Aceitar ou não. Só lhe garanto que a oportunidade não se repetirá assim tão facilmente. – Disse, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Draco.

"Esse é o plano", pensou. "Você me usou, brincou comigo e me fez sofrer. Agora o jogo é meu. Você vai me dar tudo o que não tive da outra vez, Draco, e depois vai ficar a ver navios, como eu fiquei. Vou exorcizá-lo. Preciso sentir como isso pode ser bom, e tem que ser com você para que eu veja que o problema não é comigo. Vamos, eu sei que você quer. Você não vai aguentar por muito tempo."

-As coisas mudaram, Luna.- Ele disse, num tom de voz tranquilo.-Era diferente. Eu não gostava de você. Agora está tudo mudado. Eu...

Mas Luna pôs o dedo nos lábios dele, indicando que se calasse.

-Você vai realmente se prender a detalhes?

E terminou a aproximação ao beijá-lo.

Por um ou dois segundos ele ficou imóvel. Mas logo se deixou envolver e correspondia-a com intensidade, pensando que ela lhe dera uma nova chance. Ela sentiu que Draco esperava por aquele beijo há muito tempo.

Logo ele já não agüentava esperar e a carregava escada acima. Ela sorriu. Estava dando certo. "Garotos. Tão tolinhos, todos eles", pensou.

Já no quarto, Draco lançou à Luna um olhar de incontrolável paixão. Luna sorria. Queria vê-lo assim, cego de paixão como ela esteve, tão louco por ela, quanto ela esteve por ele. Assim o golpe final seria mais doloroso.

Deixou que ele a beijasse. O loiro cobriu seus ombros de beijos, enquanto abaixava as alças de seu vestido, subiu até o pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios, beijou-lhe atrás das orelhas, enquanto suas mãos percorriam seu corpo, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Então ele a encostou na parede e olhando-a nos olhos, disse:

-Vou lhe dar tudo o que não dei na primeira vez.

"E eu não espero outra coisa de você, Draquinho", pensou Luna.

Draco despiu seu vestido delicadamente. Seus gestos eram tão diferentes da vez passada que Luna teve a certeza de que ele queria reparar o erro. Queria mostrar a ela que tinha se arrependido de tê-la usado e que cumpriria o prometido. "Ótimo. É isso o que eu quero." Ela desabotoou a camisa dele e percebeu que em seu pescoço pendia uma corrente de ouro. A corrente que ela havia lhe dado. Não entendeu o porquê, mas o objeto lhe deu a sensação de ser um elo entre aquele momento e o namoro que tinha ficado no passado.

Ele a levou até a cama e livrou-a das peças que ainda ocultavam sua nudez, fazendo o mesmo com suas próprias roupas. Então percebeu que ela usava a mesma delicada lingerie rosa da primeira vez.

-Ainda tem isso? - Perguntou, lembrando de como tinha a devolvido à sua dona.

-Sim. - Ela respondeu. - Guardei especialmente para você.

Ele sorriu. Seu olhar transbordava desejo e era sedutor como Luna não se lembrava de ter visto da outra vez. Esperou para ver o que ele faria agora e um certo medo a invadiu. Por mais que tivesse a certeza do que queria, não pôde evitar de se lembrar de como tinha sido na primeira vez.

Draco a beijou mais uma vez e depois foi descendo, aplicando beijos ao longo de seu corpo, passando por caminhos que seus lábios ainda não conheciam. Sentiu um leve tremor que perpassava o corpo de Luna e seu calor o fazia desejar ainda mais aquela mulher. Ouviu gemidos baixos que ela deixou escapar enquanto ele explorava seu corpo. Então chegou ao ponto onde sabia que a faria enlouquecer e a surpreendeu com uma carícia totalmente nova. O corpo dela se comprimiu de prazer.

Luna nunca imaginara que poderia ser tão bom. Esquecendo os pensamentos de vingança e qualquer outra coisa que a impedisse de aproveitar o momento, murmurou o nome de Draco entre um arquejo e outro e segurou os cabelos dele. Não queria que ele parasse, queria que ele permanecesse ali por horas e horas e horas...

Então, Draco parou com aquela carícia que a fez delirar e voltou a encará-la. Descendo as mãos pelo seu corpo, puxou levemente suas pernas. Ela entendeu o gesto e lhe deu passagem, ainda insegura, mas dessa vez tudo foi diferente.

Os movimentos de Draco eram suaves, compassados, pareciam estudados especialmente para lhe proporcionar o máximo de prazer. Luna sentia-se uma mulher de verdade. Agarrava-se às costas de Draco, denunciando o que estava sentindo, e ele também murmurava seu nome, agarrado a seus cabelos e beijando-a avidamente. Não havia uma sombra sequer de todos os desencontros que os haviam cercado durante todo aquele tempo. Agora eram só um. Dois amantes se entregando com toda a paixão e sem pensar no que aconteceria depois.

Draco beijou Luna, caçando seus lábios desesperadamente, sua língua dançando na boca da sua amada, que correspondia avidamente, enquanto fazia com que ele aprofundasse ainda mais os seus movimentos.

Decidido a fazer com que Luna experimentasse todo o prazer que lhe negara antes, Draco girou na cama, indicando que queria vê-la sobre ele. A loira obedeceu e a excitação do rapaz aumentou ao ter a visão de seu corpo, o desejo estampado em seu rosto, seus delicados seios emoldurados pelos cabelos desarrumados... A respiração dela estava cada vez mais ofegante e um sorriso descontrolado lhe escapava da boca, e Draco percebeu que estava no caminho certo quando ela lhe lançou um olhar de intensa satisfação.

Quando Luna, trêmula, jogou o corpo para trás com um longo arquejo e um gemido sensual, Draco a fez deitar-se sobre seu corpo e girou na cama novamente, prosseguindo por mais alguns instantes com movimentos um pouco mais intensos. Logo seu corpo se satisfez, e um instante depois ele deitou-se ao lado da loira.

Ele esperou por um ou dois minutos sua respiração voltar ao normal, então virou-se para acariciar Luna. Então percebeu, espantado, que a garota não estava mais ali.

* * *

Surpreso, olhou ao redor e não viu as roupas dela. Sentou-se na cama, esperando que reaparecesse. Passados uns quatro minutos, ela saiu do banheiro dele, penteada e completamente vestida.

-Mas já se aprontou? Para quê essa pressa? Venha, fique aqui junto comigo um pouco mais.

Luna estreitou os olhos e disse com frieza:

-É melhor eu ir embora. Seus pais podem chegar e vão perceber o que aconteceu. Não é de bom tom. Você entende, não é?

Draco fitou-a, sem compreender.

-Meus pais não voltarão tão cedo, não se preocupe.

A loira ergueu a sobrancelha, com uma expressão de arrogância que não lhe era comum.

-Não tenho nada mais a fazer aqui. Já fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Vou-me embora.

Draco se aprumou na cama, sem se levantar:

-Como assim, o que tinha que ser feito?

Luna encarou-o e havia em seu rosto um ar um tanto feroz, mas sua voz saiu controlada:

-Vim aqui para me vingar de você, Draco. Apenas isso. Vim para que você me desse o que me negou quando nos amamos pela primeira vez. Agora já sei que se daquela vez foi uma droga, foi por sua culpa. Você não me serve mais pra nada.

Draco olhou-a como se tivesse sido esbofeteado, e só teve forças pra perguntar: "O quê"?

-Eu amava você, Draco, e tudo o que fez foi brincar comigo. Mas parece que as coisas mudaram, não é? Tão superior a todas, tão inatingível, e agora está aí apaixonado pela garota que jogou no lixo depois de usar.

Nervoso, ele replicou:

-Errei, admito que errei. Mas lhe pedi desculpas!

-Como se isso limpasse o mal que me causou! Você me expôs diante de seus colegas, me tratou como um brinquedo. Fez eu me sentir a última das mulheres. Mas agora esse papel é seu, Draco. Você sempre será o último, porque ninguém jamais irá lhe amar. Você não é digno de ser amado.

E olhando-o de cima a baixo, como quem avalia uma mercadoria de baixa qualidade, completou:

-É só para isso que você serve mesmo.

Draco apenas a olhava, sem saber o que dizer. Então, Luna apanhou entre as roupas do loiro o seu lenço azul que ele estava segurando antes de ela chegar e depois se aproximou da porta, enquanto remexia na bolsa. Tirou dali 7 nuques e os atirou em cima dele.

-Espero que fique satisfeito. Você não vale mais do que isso.

E saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um Draco Malfoy inteiramente atordoado.

* * *

Fora do quarto, Luna encostou-se à parede e fechando os olhos, respirou fundo.

Não tinha sido tão difícil, afinal. Fez o que queria ter feito: Transou com Draco, aproveitou-se de tudo o que ele pôde lhe oferecer, e depois o humilhou. Exatamente como ele fez. Estava vingada.

Só não estava entendendo por que não estava se sentindo feliz.

Achava que ao terminar se sentiria melhor e tudo o que sentia por Draco estaria terminado. Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Não conseguiu ignorar o olhar dele, confuso, parecendo decepcionado ao ouvi-la.

"Mas ele merece", concluiu. "Merece por tudo o que me fez. Não devo ter piedade." Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar aquela imagem de sua mente, e desceu as escadas.

Quando estava a dois passos da porta, ouviu passos apressados na escada:

-Espere aí!

* * *

Draco saíra do quarto. Evidentemente vestira-se às pressas, para abordá-la ainda dentro da casa: a camisa mal abotoada deixava ver seu peito, onde ainda pendia a corrente dada por Luna.

-Acha que pode me dizer essas coisas e ir embora tranquilamente?

Draco passou por Luna e trancou a porta. Ao ver o que ele estava fazendo, Luna se desesperou: tinha estudado cada palavra que usaria para ofendê-lo, mas não tinha pensado no que fazer se ele resolvesse reagir.

-Abra essa porta, Draco! Você não pode me prender aqui!

Ele a encarou com uma expressão assustadoramente sarcástica:

-Só vai sair depois de termos uma conversinha, querida.

-Deixe-me sair ou eu vou começar a gritar! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Pode experimentar! –Ele disse, fazendo pouco-caso e um gesto com o braço, abarcando toda a sala. –Não há ninguém na casa e estamos bem longe da rua. Tente a sorte!

Seu rosto deixava bem claro que estava falando sério.

O som do grito cessou, mas a boca continuava aberta. Luna foi se afastando até que se encostou a uma parede, assustada.

-Não ouse tocar em mim!

Ele riu um riso misturando escárnio e impaciência:

-Não seja tola! Está pensando que vou fazer o quê com você?

Luna se encolheu levemente onde estava e Draco tornou a rir.

Assustada com o jeito maníaco que ele estava mostrando, Luna indagou:

-Está louco? O que você quer?

Draco desfez a expressão maníaca. Olhou para o chão por uns vinte segundos, então tornou a encará-la. Deu um suspiro e disse, com a voz surpreendentemente serena:

-Quero saber quem você pensa que engana com essa história de vingança.

Luna ofegou. O que ele estava pensando? Que ela tinha ido até lá por seus belos olhos cinzentos? Encarou-o e disse, num tom insolente:

-Enganar? E por que eu estaria mentindo? Você acha que é tão bom assim que não pode ser usado?

Mais uma vez ele riu, de um modo irritante.

-Você mente muito mal, Luna. Não me convence. Sei que está mentindo.

-Ah, claro!Estou mentindo, afinal você é o maior amante do mundo e ninguém pode passar pela sua cama se não estiver morrendo de amores. Ora, francamente!

Os lábios de Draco formaram um novo sorriso, desta vez sem sinais de deboche. Apenas achando graça das tentativas de Luna esconder os seus sentimentos.

-Sei que está mentindo por uma razão muito simples: Ninguém se entrega como você se entregou, a não ser que esteja realmente apaixonada.

-Apaixonada? Eu? Como você é presunçoso, Draco Malfoy! Foi apenas sexo. Nada mais.

-Luna, pode não querer aceitar, mas eu não sou a pedra de gelo que você pensa. Tenho sensibilidade suficiente para entender que você não é o tipo de garota que faz "apenas sexo". Eu te conheço.

-Me conhece? –Ela disse, e sua voz baixou uma oitava. –Se me conhece, por que agiu mal comigo? Ah, que pergunta! Como se você se importasse em me magoar.

-Eu agi mal com você porque eu era um imbecil.

Os olhos dele fixaram os dela ao dizer isso. No fundo daquele olhar havia um pedido mudo de que ela acreditasse que tais palavras eram sinceras.

Luna tentou desviar os olhos e baixando-os, viu o peito de Draco semi-oculto pela camisa mal abotoada. Sentindo certa perturbação, olhou para o chão. Então murmurou:

-Pare de tentar me enrolar com palavras vazias. Não sou mais aquela garotinha boba que você seduziu.

-Nisso concordamos: Você não é mais uma garotinha. É uma mulher, e cada vez mais linda e atraente.

As palavras de Draco mexeram com Luna. Ela sentiu um arrepio, como se ele a tivesse acariciado. Mas não podia fraquejar, não podia ceder. Precisava lembrar-se de tudo o que ele tinha lhe causado e manter-se firme.

-Você continua querendo brincar comigo. Querendo me fazer de idiota.

-Não quero ludibriar você outra vez. –E com a respiração pesada, como se cada palavra lhe custasse um enorme esforço, continuou:

-Fui um canalha, eu admito. Errei com você, e não foi pouco. Mas eu me arrependi amargamente. Há tempos vivo angustiado esperando o seu perdão. Se eu pudesse voltaria no tempo para desfazer tudo o que já fiz de errado.

-Mas você não pode, não é? Todo o estrago já foi feito, não há salvação.

-Sei que eu a magoei demais e lhe dou minha palavra de que me sinto muito culpado. Daria tudo o que eu tenho para revivermos o nosso namoro e ficarmos juntos outra vez.

Luna ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente:

-Você só quis me usar. Usou e jogou fora, como se eu não valesse nada.

-E se eu tivesse uma chance faria de tudo para que você esquecesse isso. Eu faria tudo para transformá-la na mulher mais feliz do mundo.

-Só se eu fosse um capacho que gostasse muito de ser pisoteado.

-Pombas, Luna! –Draco explodiu, atirando os braços para o alto. Luna voltou a se encolher no seu canto. –Estou aqui pedindo perdão, será que você não pode ouvir? Já me desculpei, já disse que me arrependi, estou sendo sincero, o que mais você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu me ajoelhe aos seus pés?

A garota mal tinha começado a abrir a boca para responder quando Draco se aproximou. Atirando se ao chão, realmente se ajoelhou diante dela:

-Luna Lovegood, eu, Draco Malfoy, lhe peço perdão por todos os meus erros. Perdoe-me por ter sido um canalha, por ter me aproveitado de você, por ter lhe causado sofrimento e humilhação. Agi como um rato, indigno de você e de sua confiança, por isso imploro o seu perdão.

Luna olhava-o estática, os grandes olhos, arregalados. Draco a encarou. Aparentemente pensara que tal gesto a faria mudar de opinião instantaneamente. Mas ao vê-la imóvel, uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo seu rosto. Ele levantou-se, desiludido, e disse:

-Nem assim você é capaz de acreditar?

Ela não respondeu.

Então Draco passou uma mão pelos cabelos, parecendo arrasado, e disse:

-Se ainda assim sua resposta é não, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

E dando-lhe as costas, dirigiu-se a um canto da sala.

Um silêncio denso se abateu sobre a cena. Draco não queria olhar para Luna e mostrar a decepção em seu rosto. Sentia os olhos arderem, mas ele, Draco Malfoy, não ia chorar.

Então uma voz que era quase um sussurro falou:

-Você vai me fazer acreditar que me ama e vai me usar. Vai se aproveitar do meu corpo. Vai me exibir como um troféu para os seus amigos. Vai me humilhar. Vai me cobrir de beijos e carinhos falsos e depois me largar. Você vai me machucar outra vez.

Draco virou-se lentamente. Luna estava com a cabeça baixa. Olhou furtivamente para ele e tornou a baixar a cabeça, torcendo as mãos. Parecia estar em meio a uma grande dúvida.

Então ele entendeu. Luna não estava lhe acusando ou tentando ofendê-lo dizendo aquelas coisas. Estava expressando seu temor. A hesitação dela, Draco percebeu, significava apenas uma coisa: Ela queria lhe dizer sim, mas o medo de que ele a fizesse sofrer outra vez a fazia dizer não.

E o que ele, Draco, poderia fazer pra convencê-la de que valeria a pena se arriscar e dizer "sim"?

Depois de tudo o que ele havia feito, nada que saísse de sua boca pareceria capaz de convencê-la. Mas ele tinha um sentimento sincero agora. Ele a amava. E isso era tudo o que poderia usar em seu favor.

Aproximou-se lentamente da garota, que lhe deu as costas. Tentando não assustá-la, pôs uma mão delicadamente em seu ombro. Sentiu o tremor que perpassou o corpo dela. Com cuidado, a fez virar-se e encará-lo.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Draco desta vez viu não a mágoa, mas o medo naquele olhar. Medo do incerto. Medo da dúvida. Medo de apostar em um jogo que ela já tinha perdido uma vez.

Uma rara lágrima escapou de um olho da loira que, constrangida, baixou o rosto, enxugando-a. Draco segurou a mão dela, inseguro, mas a garota não recusou seu toque. Ele, então, fez com que ela levantasse o rosto. Ao se encararem outra vez disse:

-Dê uma chance para nós. Sei que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para não confiar em mim, mas, por favor, acredite, é sincero: estou lhe pedindo perdão. E estou lhe oferecendo amor. O meu amor. Juro que nunca senti nada assim por outra pessoa.

-Você já disse que me amava uma vez, lembra?

-E agora esse amor realmente existe, porque você o fez nascer.

Ela continuou séria, encarando-o. Ele disse:

-Estou sendo verdadeiro como nunca fui antes nem mesmo diante do espelho. Mas se você não acredita, se não quer dar uma chance para tentarmos outra vez, eu vou entender. Vai ser difícil vê-la andando com o Boot por aí, mas enfim...

-Terry e eu não tivemos nada além de um beijo muito rápido.

A expressão no rosto de Draco se alterou, demonstrando surpresa.

-Posso lhe perguntar por quê?

Luna estremeceu. Draco a centímetros dela. Então fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse num impulso só:

-Não pude levar adiante, porque quando o beijei descobri que ainda amo você.

As palavras dela foram a senha para que ele fizesse o que estava louco para fazer. Sem pensar em mais nada, Draco abraçou Luna e a beijou, com toda a paixão que pôde colocar naquele ato.

Depois de alguns instantes que lhes pareceram horas, eles se separaram. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos. Draco parecia temer que Luna reagisse, o empurrasse ou esbofeteasse. Respirava rápido e parecia assustado com a própria atitude.

Mas ela não fez nada daquilo. Simplesmente, depois de fitá-lo, fechou os olhos lentamente, querendo que continuasse, pedindo mais. Era o "sim" que Draco tanto desejava.

Ao ver os olhos dela fechados esperando por seu beijo, um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Draco. Ele demorou um segundo a mais, só para olhá-la. Então encostou seus lábios nos dela, com leveza, quase como se pedisse licença para tocá-los. No instante seguinte ela correspondia, o amor latente explodindo com força total entre os dois naquele beijo que tanto desejavam, mesmo sem saber.

Luna sentiu a mão de Draco em seus cabelos, enquanto a outra a apertava contra seu corpo. Saudade. Desejo. Paixão. Tudo isso naquele momento que até minutos atrás parecia impossível de acontecer.

Quando finalmente se separaram, os dois se olharam respirando muito rápido. Então Luna disse:

-Se você me magoar de novo, eu te mato.

Draco riu e respondeu:

-Não se preocupe, eu nunca mais vou errar com você.

-Não exagere. Não faça promessas que talvez não possa cumprir. Mas por ora, está bom assim.

Ela fez um carinho no rosto dele, saiu delicadamente de seus braços e começou a se dirigir até a porta. Draco a segurou pela mão:

-Aonde você vai?

-Preciso ir embora, Draco! Veja essa neve toda. Como espera que eu volte para casa se piorar?

-Eu a levo até a sua casa depois, mas agora você vai ficar.

-E posso saber por quê? – Perguntou intrigada.

-Claro. Quero apresentá-la a meus pais.

-Mas já? Acabamos de reatar!

-Não. Acabamos de começar. Aquele namoro não conta, está bem? Não era verdadeiro. Estamos começando agora. Apenas começando.

-Do zero?

-Sim, se você concordar. Se me perdoar.

-Então está bem. Do zero.

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram, felizes. Então ouviram um ruído na porta: os pais de Draco chegavam à casa.

Imediatamente, o loiro dirigiu-se a eles e disse:

-Que bom que chegaram! Papai, mamãe, quero lhes apresentar a minha namorada: Luna Lovegood.

Os dois manifestaram surpresa. A mãe de Draco, admirada, se aproximou de Luna, abraçando-a:

-Ah, mas que moça linda, meu filho! Estou emocionada! É a primeira vez que você traz uma namorada para conhecermos! Como vai, querida?

-Se acalme, dona Narcisa! Para quê esse exagero todo? Parece até que eu sou um bebê. -Ele parecia irritado.

-Draco, isso são modos de falar com sua mãe?-Luna censurou-o.

-Ah, mas veja que gracinha de menina, Lúcio! –Narcisa comentou.

-Então temos uma candidata a nora. Finalmente, Draco! -Comentou o pai. –Estuda em Hogwarts também?

-Sim, sou de Ravenclaw.

-Ótimo - aprovou. Depois, olhando discretamente para os dois e apreendendo os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados de Luna e o aspecto descomposto do filho, comentou:

–Espero que você esteja ciente de que uma candidata a esposa deve ser tratada de forma diferenciada, filho. Com mais respeito e dedicação do que uma namoradinha qualquer.

E lançou ao filho um olhar cheio de significados.

-Vocês estão nos deixando sem graça. Será que podemos ter alguma privacidade? –Draco estava corado, sentindo-se irritado.

-Você está sendo rude com seus pais, Draco. Isso não é uma coisa muito legal. - Luna murmurou no ouvido dele.

Sem ouvir o comentário de Luna, a mãe de Draco respondeu:

-Claro filho. Fique à vontade com sua namorada. Mas da próxima vez que a convidar, nos avise para a recebermos com toda a atenção - concluiu. Vamos, Lucio.

O pai lançou um olhar a Draco, como se dissesse "juízo!", e os dois se retiraram.

Luna sorriu, um sorriso um tanto tímido, e comentou:

-Cedo demais, não? Por que já me apresentou a seus pais assim tão rápido?

-Porque não quero mais mentiras entre nós. Além do mais, seria só questão de tempo, não é? Logo você estará frequentando essa casa.

Ela tornou a sorrir.

-Se você diz... Bem, Draco, agora preciso realmente ir embora. –Aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo.

-Vou acompanhar você até sua casa.

-Nada disso. Não posso chegar em casa com um namorado a tiracolo de uma hora para outra. Não se preocupe, a neve diminuiu. Vou estar bem.

Ela caminhou até a porta. Draco ficou olhando, querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas só conseguiu murmurar:

-Espero que desta vez tudo dê certo.

Luna fitou-o e respondeu:

-Faça dar certo.

E atirou de volta para ele o lencinho, impregnado com seu perfume. Draco sorriu, radiante, com um brilho no olhar que ela nunca havia visto.

Ao vê-lo sorrir dessa forma, uma esperança se acendeu em seu coração. Ela não poderia ter certeza, mas sentiu que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Mesmo que tudo desse errado, não se arrependeria de dar uma chance ao amor. Talvez fosse arriscado apostar nesse jogo, mas ela não poderia deixar de tentar.

E, refletiu, não haveria vencedores ou perdedores. Haveria duas pessoas querendo jogar o mesmo jogo, chamado amor.

E para ambas, o empate era o melhor resultado.

"Eu não quero ganhar

Eu quero chegar junto

Sem perder

Eu quero um a um

Com você..."

(fim)

* * *

N/A.: Olá meus queridos!!!

Espero que tenham gostado do final... Eu queria fazer um final tipo "Au au au,o Draco se deu mal!" mas bateu um ventinho "happy end" aqui, daí deu no que deu...

Obrigada a todos que leram e especialmente aos comentaram a fic!!! Pérola, Kimberly, Lucy e Gah, um beijo enorme para vocês!!!

Agradecimentos especiais à Florilicious (Beta reader) e Tinkerbell (Capista).

Fiquem de olho que novas fics vêm aí!!! Enquanto isso, dêem uma passadinha em Renegado e conheçam um Draco Malfoy realmente detestável!

Bjs!


	6. Capítulo extra:cenas adicionais

CENAS ADICIONAS

O quê? A Padma pirou de vez? Isso é uma fanfic ou um DVD?

Tá, eu explico: Algumas cenas não entraram em Armadilha, porque eu não soube escrever na época da publicação, ou porque pensei nelas depois. Agora resolvi inclui-las na história, mas para que a galera que já leu e gostou da fic não precise reler tudo, estou publicando-as nesse capítulo extra.

Coloquei o capítulo em que as cenas foram inseridas, junto a uma frase que sintetiza um pouco do sentido da cena.

Ah! Para quem já leu, a fic sofreu algumas alterações, mas nada que modifique a história, ok?

Bjs!!!

Enjoy!

Paddy

* * *

Capítulo 2

A dor e o prazer.

Tentou sinalizar, mover-se de modo que ele entendesse o que ela estava sentindo. Mas cada movimento seu era interpretado como aprovação ao que ele fazia, e ele intensificava seus gestos, e agora havia lágrimas misturadas ao suor em seu rosto.

Então, finalmente, os movimentos cessaram. "Acabou?", pensou ela, e mal tinha pensado quando sentiu um puxão em seus cabelos. Deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa e mal tinha se dado conta do que estava acontecendo quando se viu sentada na beira da cama. Draco estava de pé à sua frente.

-Vamos lá, mocinha. Abra a boca e seja boazinha com ele. – Disse, segundos antes de colocar as mãos na cabeça dela e forçar sua boca contra seu sexo.

"Não quero fazer isso", pensou ela, assustada. Mas achou que devia ser assim mesmo e que talvez ela é que estivesse desinformada. Assim, obedeceu e o abocanhou desajeitada.

-Devagar! Cuidado para não me machucar. Faz assim, olha. – Dizia, movimentando a cabeça dela e dizendo o que era para ser feito, até senti-la se mover espontaneamente.

Draco puxava os cabelos de Luna com força, gemendo cada vez mais alto e intensamente. Ela apenas continuava seguindo o que ele a orientara a fazer.

De repente a boca de Luna se encheu de um líquido viscoso e ela sentiu sua cabeça ser arremessada para longe, com força. Ela se levantou com a mão na boca, querendo se livrar daquela coisa que estava lhe provocando nojo e náusea.

Draco levantou-se e foi até ela, ofegante:

-Nada disso! Não vai desperdiçar as minhas sementinhas, vai? Nem pensar. – Declarou, sarcástico, e agarrou seus cabelos outra vez, puxando sua cabeça para trás. –Engole.

Confusa e enjoada, ela obedeceu.

Draco a soltou e sentou-se na cama, bebendo um copo d'água. Luna sentou se ao seu lado e sentiu sua respiração se recompor lentamente. Ouvia a dele fazendo o mesmo.

Esperou carinho, um abraço ou o toque dele em seu rosto. Então ele a fez virar e lhe deu um profundo beijo. Logo depois, estava de pé e recolhia as próprias roupas e deixando-a sozinha, foi até o banheiro se arrumar.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Vergonha

Luna ouviu a porta se fechando às suas costas.

Uma estranha sensação de desamparo começou a engolfá-la.

"Não há nada errado. Ele é o meu namorado. Um dia iria acontecer mesmo. Só doeu porque foi a primeira vez", repetia mentalmente, querendo acreditar.

Muitas vezes tinha pensado em como aquele momento aconteceria, mas a realidade foi bem distante das suas ilusões. E sem compreender realmente o que estava sentindo, tentava se convencer de que estava tudo bem.

Por que sentia tanto peso sobre si? Por que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas? Não entendia que sensação estranha era aquela.

Talvez se tivessem conversado... Se ela pudesse ter se preparado antes... Mas foi tudo tão repentino, e ela não poderia se negar àquilo. "Não há nada errado. Nada errado", repetia.

Caminhou a esmo pela rua, seu corpo ainda carregando a dor que aquela relação lhe causara. Luna andava com os braços ao redor do corpo, abraçando-se como se pedisse proteção. Sentia-se como se cada par de olhos estivesse voltado para ela, testemunhando aquele momento que deveria ter sido só seu... E de Draco. Seria vergonha? Mas vergonha de quê? A confusão em sua mente não passava e ela tentava entender o que sentia naquele instante.

Sentou-se no cantinho do ônibus trouxa que a levou para casa, de cabeça baixa, querendo esconder-se, sem saber do quê.

Entrou lentamente em casa, e ao cumprimentar o pai, não teve coragem de encará-lo. Ele perguntou o que ela tinha. Parecia assustada. Mas ela respondeu que estava tudo bem para o pai, que nem imaginava que ela tinha um namorado.

Chegou ao seu quarto e se encolheu na cama. Respirou fundo e pensou:

"Tudo bem. Amanhã ele vai me mandar uma coruja e falar de hoje. E aí vou me sentir melhor."

Deu um sorriso, certa de que era isso que ia acontecer.

Mas por algum motivo, naquela noite não quis olhar para o espelho.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Uma suspeita assustadora

A loira ainda passou por momentos de tensão após uma conversa com Ginny:

-Você vai superar isso, Luna. Sei que é uma garota forte. O pior já passou.

-Sem dúvida. Essa história não poderia ter ficado pior do que isso.

-Poderia sim. Você poderia ter engravidado. Mas Draco não é burro. É claro que ele lhe deu a poção.

-Poção? – Indagou Luna, surpresa. – Não me lembro de ter tomado nada naquele dia.

-Não? Como não? Todo bruxo dá a poção para a namorada antes de fazer amor pela primeira vez, é como um ritual! Uma poção contraceptiva. Eles acham que as garotas ficam mais tranquilas, seguras de que não vão acabar com um bebê para cuidar. Até esses bruxos de mau caráter como o Draco usam! Aliás, o apelido da poção é "Noite feliz".

-Ele não me deu nada para beber. Quase posso garantir.

Ginny fez uma cara de preocupação que deixou Luna assustada:

-Bom, se ele não lhe deu, certamente usou um preservativo, não é? Tanto melhor. Aquele pervertido bem que poderia ter alguma doença.

-Não usou não. Tenho certeza disso. – Respondeu a loira, sem entrar em detalhes e ficando apreensiva.

Ginny arregalou os olhos:

-Luna, por Merlin, me diga que seu ciclo não está atrasado.

-Na verdade eu estou esperando há duas semanas.

Ginny suspirou profundamente e Luna entrou em pânico.

-Ginny, por Merlin! O que você está querendo dizer?

-Que você precisa de uma consulta médica agora mesmo!

A ruiva agarrou a mão da amiga e correu para a ala hospitalar.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Apoio e alívio

-Não, não e não, senhorita Weasley!

-Mas madame Pomfrey! É urgente!

-Como sempre, não é? Várias moças de sua idade vêm aqui desesperadas com seus problemas urgentes que nada mais são do que frutos da irresponsabilidade.

-Garanto que agora é diferente.

A bruxa suspirou, cansada.

-Senhorita, compreenda como isto é complicado. Antes eu fornecia as poções contraceptivas para as meninas, por entender que era melhor do que deixarem fazer o que queriam sem se prevenir. Mas então começaram a aparecer os pedidos de testes de gravidez. Percebi que estava me arriscando à toa, pois pediam as poções e não usavam. Por isso não posso lhe ajudar. Não posso colocar minha cabeça a prêmio por nada.

Ginny falou de modo ansioso:

-É diferente desta vez. A menina que está precisando do teste foi muito ingênua.

-Conheço essa história. – Ela sorriu com ironia. – Todas são muito inocentes.

-Neste caso é sim. Ela nunca tinha conversado sobre sexo com ninguém, nem comigo, que sou amiga dela. O namorado não falou nada, não conversou antes. Convidou-a para uma visita à sua casa e quando ela chegou, simplesmente a arrastou para o quarto e fez o que quis com ela. Depois sumiu, e quando se reencontraram ele disse que só queria isso mesmo, levá-la para a cama, e a deixou. Imagine como ela está se sentindo.

-Realmente, é uma situação complicada. – Refletiu a mulher.

-Ela está desesperada. A menstruação atrasou e ela nem desconfiou o que poderia significar. Se estiver mesmo grávida, nem imagina o que fará. Ela não tem mãe e o ex namorado é um canalha. O pai nem sabe que ela teve um namorado e ela só pensa no que ele fará quando descobrir, caso ela esteja mesmo esperando um bebê.

Madame Pomfrey ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. Ginny continuou tentando convencê-la.

-Ela está ali fora aguardando. Veja como está angustiada! – Disse, puxando a mão da bruxa para que olhasse através do vidro da porta. Ao ver de quem se tratava, ela tomou um susto:

-Por Merlin! É a senhorita Lovegood!

-Sim. Então já se conhecem?

-Sim. – Respondeu a mulher, sentindo pena da loira. – Realmente ela é muito ingênua. Ainda novinha esteve aqui, tinha uns 13 anos, desesperada por ter se tornado mocinha. Não entendia nada do que estava havendo com o próprio corpo. Tive que explicar tudo a ela. Me deu tanta tristeza ver uma menina assim, sem mãe e sem amigas!

-Pois é. – Comentou Ginny. – E ainda arruma um cretino desses como namorado.

-Como puderam tratá-la assim? Ela é tão boazinha! – A bruxa estava olhando para Luna.

A loira estava de pé na entrada da Ala hospitalar. Tinha os braços ora cruzados, ora pra trás. Às vezes passava as mãos pelo rosto, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo. Depois parava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos caindo dos lados e escondendo quase todo o seu rosto. Apertava os lábios e respirava rapidamente. Estava uma pilha de nervos.

-Esse é o problema. É boazinha demais, por isso o safado se aproveitou dela. Então, madame Pomfrey. Posso contar com sua ajuda?

-Sim. Neste caso tenho que ser compreensiva. Vá até lá e mande-a entrar.

Momentos depois...

-Aqui está o resultado, senhorita: negativo. Você não está grávida.

Luna deu um longo suspiro, completamente aliviada.

-Ah, que bom! Eu estava apavorada!

-Mas tenha mais juízo de agora em diante. Seja esperta. Se você não se cuidar, ninguém cuidará de você.

-Pode deixar. – Respondeu a loira, um sorriso se desenhando em seu rosto, antes tão tenso. Tudo o que não preciso é ter um bebê agora. – Ia dizendo, quando olhou para a frente e viu Blaise Zabini na entrada da Ala Hospitalar.

Luna ficou séria outra vez e agradeceu rapidamente a Madame Pomfrey. Segurou a mão de Ginny e saiu apressada do local, sem notar que Blaise a observava, curioso.

Mais tarde, quando Luna saía do Salão Principal após o jantar, ouviu a voz de Blaise enquanto passava pela mesa da Slytherin:

-A Di Lua fez teste de gravidez, Malfoy. E aí, cara? Será que você vai ser papai?

Draco respondeu com desdém:

-Eu? É ruim, heim! Só comi aquela garota uma vez. Se estiver grávida, de mim é que não é!

Ao ouvir isso, Luna apressou o passo e saiu do Salão. Já fora dele, levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a correr, esbarrando em algumas pessoas. Correu até chegar ao dormitório, onde afundou o rosto no travesseiro, as lágrimas sufocando-a. "Por quê?", pensou. "Por que ele age assim? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Não me entreguei a ele por farra. Eu me entreguei por amor! Eu te amava tanto, seu cretino!"

Após este episódio, esforçou-se para não ter nenhum contato com Draco, nem mesmo dividir o espaço do Salão Principal com ele. A esta altura já sabia o que esperar dele, mas não estava preparada para as punhaladas que o loiro estava disposto a lhe dar.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Amasso erótico

Enquanto falava, Draco prensava Luna na parede cada vez mais. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a segurava com firmeza, beijando seu pescoço. A garota tentou em vão afastá-lo:

-Mentiroso. Sei que não pensou em mim nem mesmo um pouquinho.

-Sabe, é? Tem certeza? -Respondeu Draco, tocando o nariz dela com o seu e brincando com os lábios dela, roçando-os com os seus próprios, bem de leve.

Uma sensação estranha começou a percorrer o corpo de Luna. Ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava as coisas horríveis que Draco disse e fez e sentia repulsa por ser tocada por ele, também sentia acender o desejo que tinha existido no tempo do namoro. Era difícil sair dali, sentia a cabeça rodar e as pernas fraquejarem. Tentou escapar mais uma vez, mas ele a apertou mais fortemente contra a parede, encaixando as pernas dela entre as suas. Então, começou a beijá-la na boca com desejo.

Luna tentou resistir, mas não havia como fugir. Então, de um modo quase inconsciente, ela sentiu-se feliz por aquilo acontecer. Sentiu esperanças de que ele estivesse arrependido e lhe pedisse perdão. Então tudo voltaria a ser como antes, ele voltaria a ser o seu namorado, o seu Draco.

Draco, feliz por conseguir vencer a resistência da loira, apertou seu corpo contra o dela com mais vigor. Queria senti-la ali, bem perto. Sentiu a excitação chegando e lamentou por não estar com ela em um corredor escuro ou uma sala de aula vazia. Ela ofegou surpresa, sentindo os efeitos da proximidade de seus corpos dando sinais no corpo dele.

Draco encontrou uma brecha nas vestes de Luna e começou a procurar algum lugar em que pudesse tocar sua pele. "Malditas roupas femininas", pensou, ao colocar a mão por baixo da saia dela e perceber que usava meia-calça. Luna demonstrou espanto com aquele toque lascivo. Draco tentava desesperadamente tocar sua intimidade e ela fazia algum esforço para que ele não avançasse tanto.

Finalmente ele desistiu, mas a apertou tão vigorosamente e sugou seu pescoço com tanta força que arrancou dela um gemido de prazer.

Eles pararam o beijo e se olharam por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para Luna perceber duas garotas passando pelo local e se espantando ao vê-la nos braços de Malfoy. Então ele parou de prensá-la e segurou suas duas mãos, erguendo-as até a altura dos ombros, segurando-as contra a parede. Retomou o beijo com mais intensidade, e um segundo depois os braços de Luna envolviam seu pescoço. "Seja meu, Draco", pensava ela. "Seja meu outra vez."

Já não dava para disfarçar, ela estava se entregando por inteiro naquele beijo e não era mais a força de Draco que a prendia, mas a sua própria vontade.

Depois de algum tempo, ofegantes e acalorados, eles se separaram e se olharam, acariciando os cabelos um do outro. Luna olhou para Draco de modo sereno e encostou sua testa na dele. O loiro passou um dedo pelo pescoço dela, alisando a marca que tinha deixado ali.


End file.
